The Love of an Uncle and Niece: Luke and Jaina one-shots
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: A look into the wonderful relationship between Luke and his niece Jaina. I love the Luke/Jaina relationship! This is a series of one-shots. Some will be sequels, or related, others will not be. All rated 'T' and under, themes will vary. On-going series.
1. First Glimpse

**The Love of an Uncle and Niece: Luke and Jaina one-shots. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 1: **__These will _**not**_ be in chronological order. Therefore, a timeframe will be given for each story._

_**A/N 2:**__ I don't own Star Wars._

**.**

**.**

**First Glimpse:**

**9 ABY**

Luke Skywalker walked briskly through the entrance to the Imperial Palace, ignoring the many stares he received. He stopped only once to make sure she was indeed home, and then he was off again, silent but determined.

Upon arriving at the Solo residence high up in the towering building, he knocked on the door, waiting with baited breath. It took a good amount of calming exercises to not just barrel through the door, so excited was he to see his family's newest arrivals.

Luke had of course felt Leia's pain during labor, but he'd had to shut her out whilst fighting C'boath with Mara. Now, after what had been the longest journey to Coruscant that he could remember to date, here he was, holding his breath: waiting to see his niece and nephew for the very first time in the flesh.

Finally the door opened, and Han Solo's weary face split into a wide grin when he realized who was on the other side.

"Luke!" Han grabbed his hand and practically yanked him inside, clapping him into an enthusiastic hug.

Luke returned the gesture with equal fervor, holding his brother tight for a long moment. Finally they parted, and Luke glanced about.

"How's Leia doing?" He inquired softly, thinking that she was asleep.

"She's doing great, considering. I'll let her know you're here."

Luke put a restraining hand on his arm. "If she's resting, I can come back."

Han shook his head. "Nah. She's still awake, just feeding the little rascals is all."

Luke nodded to Han's retreating back, and sat on the sofa, holding back his excitement in an effort to remain calm and composed. He felt a subtle caress from his twin sister, and returned it with all his love. Minutes later, Leia and Han emerged, each carrying a small bundle.

Luke stood and grinned, eyes riveted to the tiny babies in their parents' grasp. He regained enough conscious thought to remember that Leia was just as important, and he glanced at her.

"How are you feeling, Sis?" Luke asked softly, trying not to disturb the infant nestled against her side.

She smiled warmly. "Never been better. How are you doing?"

"Great." Luke returned his attention to the baby.

Leia smiled again and lifted the tiny form up and held the baby so he could better see.

"Meet Jaina, and that is Jacen." She nodded to the infant Han carried.

"May I hold her?" Luke asked.

Leia handed Jaina over with gentle care, and Luke followed her instructions to hold her properly, sitting on the couch once more. His entire focus went to his niece, and as he stared at her tiny, yet perfect face, he felt his priorities shift.

Jaina had the sweetest face, with a cute button nose, the softest lips, and long eyelashes.

_I wonder what color her eyes will be. _Luke thought. _She's so beautiful!_

Luke felt tears sting his eyes, and, well aware of the eyes on him, he allowed them to fall without reservation. He pulled Jaina to his chest, cradling her to him with tender love.

He gently reached out with the Force, carefully touching her with it, and when she reached back, Luke's breath caught in his throat. The sensation was instinctive, unconscious on Jaina's part, but he had the distinct impression of Jaina wrapping her hand around his pinkie finger.

She was a brightly shining beacon in the Force, and so strong! Luke caressed her with his love, and then withdrew, but not before she reached back yet again, and he felt a bond establish. Unable to help himself, Luke let slip a joyous laugh.

When the infant jumped in his arms, he shushed her quietly, kissing her forehead. When he pulled back, he was surprised to find her eyes open… and staring directly into his own.

"Hello Jaina, it's so nice to finally meet you." Luke said for her ears only. "My beautiful niece!"

Luke held her gaze.

"I promise you I will always be there for you, Jaina. Anything you need, anytime." Luke spoke softly. "I will protect you with my very life, and I will be a listening ear. You can come to me with anything. I love you."

He glanced up upon hearing another whimper, and glanced up to see not only Leia in joyful tears, but Han also swiping away a few sniffles. Luke grinned knowingly at Han, but didn't call him on it.

"She's wonderful, Leia. Congratulations you guys." Luke murmured.

He glanced up at Jacen, then back to Jaina, the little girl who had now snuggled her way permanently into his heart.

_The only thing that could make this better was if she were _my_ daughter._ Luke thought ruefully, planting another feather-light kiss on Jaina's head.


	2. Tomboy Tease

**Tomboy Tease:**

**22 ABY**

Jaina Solo sat alone at lunch as she always did, in the far corner of the outdoor seating area. She sat so she could see the rest of the food-area, something she'd learned from her father, Han Solo. So she was very much aware of the group of girls heading her way with purpose. Jaina groaned when she realized she had no escape route this time, and settled in for the inevitable; determined not to give these bullies a reaction.

She ignored them when they gathered about her, and other students in the vicinity quickly found other places to be. Jaina stared at her plate of food, praying to the Force that they would just go away.

"Too good to look at me Solo?" Sneered a voice Jaina knew and hated.

Jaina clenched her jaw, remembering her mother's advice to simply ignore their taunts. It didn't help her one iota when her plate of food was suddenly slapped on the edge, splattering her face and front with food.

Jaina cried out in surprised indignation, rising quickly. She was shoved back down, and held by the shoulders by the leader's second-in-command. Jaina glared into the face of the leader of the group that called themselves the Pink Dolls.

Iolla Hemiri gazed haughtily back, her pointed nose and piercing blue eyes making Jaina feel small. She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest families on Coruscant, and she flaunted it like a second skin, treating anyone who wasn't "rich" as beneath her.

"Where is your pathetic twin, Jaina?" Iolla inquired, glancing about her. "I'll bet he's in the lab room, eating with the animals."

Jaina glanced away, not answering. Her mother would probably have been proud, but oh, how she wanted to take a swing at this girl!

Iolla leaned in closer, grabbing Jaina's chin as she whispered conspiratorially. "I'll bet he even eats the animals' food. I'm willing to bet he feeds those stupid lizards the meat from his sandwich."

Jaina glared at her, and before she could stop herself she retorted. "Leave Jacen alone!"

"Or what, Tomboy?" Iolla challenged. "You going to hit me?"

"Don't think I won't!" Jaina warned.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Iolla scoffed.

"An ugly tomboy like her would never get far in real society, Iolla. You know that." Said the girl holding Jaina, trying to drive the 'conversation' in a new direction.

Iolla grinned maliciously. "I agree. What boy would _ever _want to be with _you_ Jaina? You have the most boring features ever!" Iolla's grin widened when she noticed Jaina's hurt expression. "What with your messy brown hair, the same color brown eyes, your nose being too small, and you can't even dress properly!"

Iolla snorted. "I'll bet a month's allowance that no boy asks you to the dance next month. Jacen doesn't count." She added as an afterthought.

By now, Jaina was holding back tears, determined not to let them run down her face whilst Iolla was around. Iolla continued her affront to Jaina's lifestyle.

"All you do is work on ships and droids, other mechanical things. No woman ever need worry about those things. That's why we have men: let them do the grunt-work. I mean, really, do you think any man wants a girl who is always covered in grease, coolant, and has a rats nest for hair?"

Jaina clenched her jaw hard, trying to remember any calming techniques Uncle Luke had taught her.

"But it's no wonder, really, I mean, you Mother _did_ marry a good-for nothing smuggler. He was way beneath a Princess, and look at the results: a son who eats animal food, and a girl who doesn't know the first thing about being a real woman."

Jaina finally snapped, the affront to herself she could handle, but insults about her family were intolerable. She elbowed the girl behind her in the ribs, and in her anger sent a Force-shove at Iolla, knocking the girl backwards.

"You have _no right_ to insult my family!" Jaina hollered. "Because without _my family_, your damned family wouldn't be able to enjoy a luxurious lifestyle!"

Iolla jumped to her feet, and as more girls grabbed Jaina by the arms to hold her steady, Iolla delivered a right hook into Jaina's face.

**00000**

Luke Skywalker descended the ladder of his X-wing, grateful to finally be able to stretch cramped muscles. He took a moment at the bottom of the ladder to loosen up before heading to his sister's. It was early evening, and Leia had insisted that when he got to Coruscant that he stop by for dinner.

He managed to get to the Imperial Palace where the Solo residence was without being mobbed by reporters anxious to get news on his marriage. He smiled, remembering the send-off Mara had given him. She had stayed on Yavin IV to teach while Luke returned to Coruscant for business.

Luke was entering the turbolift when a feeling of something being wrong wafted about the Force from his sister. Luke silently willed the lift to go faster, and was out the doors as soon as the turbolift stopped.

He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Anakin Solo cracked the door open, and his face split into a huge grin.

"Uncle Luke!" He cried, and launched himself into his uncle's arms.

Luke laughed and hugged him as Leia appeared in the doorway, waving him in urgently. Luke's laughter died upon realizing the anxiousness of his family.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Luke asked, setting Anakin down.

Han was at the comm., talking irritably with security while Leia looked as though she'd been running around.

"Jaina's missing!" Leia said tersely.

Luke winced at her tone, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm just worried. It's not like her to run off."

"What do we know already?" Luke inquired, getting to the facts.

Han slammed down the receiver, and joined them, giving Luke an account of the evening's events.

"Jaina apparently got into a fight at school, but when the principal called her into her office, Jaina was nowhere to be seen. Jacen says she didn't meet with him after school like she always does." He ran a hand through his hair. "And the damned security want us to wait 24 hours to report her missing!"

Luke glanced to Leia, who was nearly in tears.

"Luke, we don't know where she went, or what happened."

He gathered her into his arms, placing a kiss on her head. "I'll go out and look for her. Maybe I can pick her trail up with the Force."

Leia pulled back and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Luke!"

Luke nodded. "I'll send word when I find her." He glanced back to Leia before he left. "We'll find her Leia."

She nodded, wiping at her face as Han hugged her close. "I know, I just hope she's not injured."

Luke took his leave, and hailed a speeder to take him to Jaina's school, where he stopped. Stretching out with the Force, Luke focused until he found Jaina's distinct signature. Luke followed it to a table in the patio lunch area. He spotted a few drops of blood, and felt his own anxiety increase.

Quickly he quelled it, keeping his focus clear. Luke followed her trail out of the patio area and found himself looking at a fence. Her trail continued at the other side.

_She either climbed it, or jumped it. _Luke thought.

He gathered the Force and leapt over the fence himself, and continued on into a nearby pedestrian walkway. Jaina's signature led Luke through a good many miles of shopping districts and parks. He wove his way through the crowd, using the Force to hide his identity so nobody bothered him.

Luke paused as Jaina's sense grew stronger at the front of a beauty boutique, and then carried onward. He frowned upon recognizing the despair she radiated after this. It was full-on night by the time Luke realized her sense was growing ever stronger.

When Luke realized that he was now several stories under the main levels of the city, he picked up his pace, worried for her safety. He followed her trail until he found himself in a small, empty hangar-bay.

Luke stopped when the trail ended, and scanned the dark space slowly. Senses alert for anything, Luke was able to pick up faint sobs coming from a corner at the other end of the bay.

Luke walked silently until he could make out her form, hunched in a corner, head in her arms, her knees drawn up. Luke's first impulse was to question her, but something in him paused at the sight of her.

So instead of interrogating his niece, Luke simply moved close and sat beside her, offering his quiet support.

He knew Jaina was aware of him, so he waited for her to speak when she was ready. Jaina eventually lifted her head, and glanced at him sidelong, her lip quivering as she tried unsuccessfully to hide more sobs. Finally she gave up, and crumpled against him, letting loose.

Luke held her as she wept, sending her his love and support through the Force. He was grateful for the privacy of the hangar-bay, because he didn't have to hide their identities from the crowds.

Finally Jaina quieted, and sat up, wiping her face with her sleeve. Luke used his thumb to gently wipe away a few rogue tears, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A group of girls at school keep teasing me, Uncle Luke." Jaina's voice quavered with the after-effects of her tears. "It wasn't just this time. They bully me all the time."

"Have you told anyone about it?" Luke asked softly.

Jaina snorted bitterly. "Yeah, I told Mom, and her advice? Ignore it." Jaina turned her face fully toward Luke now. "For all the good it did me."

Luke noted with alarm the large bruise on the left side of her face, her black eye, and the dried blood that came from her nose and split lip. He only then noticed the blood stains on her front, and on his own hands from wiping at her face.

"Let me see." He ordered gently, and Jaina held still for her uncle.

Luke gently prodded the bruises with his fingertips, apologizing whenever she winced or hissed. She finally jerked back when he brushed at the bridge of her nose.

"Ow!" she complained.

Luke winced in sympathy. "For what it's worth, I know how a broken nose feels."

She lifted an eyebrow, and he chuckled. "I wasn't always the saintly Jedi Master, you know."

This brought a smile to her face, but only for a second as the act pulled at a split on her lips. Luke used the Force to begin the healing process, and dampen the pain.

"So who started the fight?" Luke asked mildly.

"Well, if you mean the physical one, me." Jaina said defiantly, and then added. "But they kept insulting Mom, Dad, and Jacen."

"Violence isn't always the answer." Luke reprimanded lightly.

Jaina sighed. "I know, but I held out as long as I could before I got physical."

"Then I'm proud of you." Luke said, eliciting a surprised flash form his niece. "That takes a rare kind of strength." He explained, easing up with his Force prod.

Luke tore off a piece of his shirt and wet it with his tongue, then gently washed the remaining blood from Jaina's face. As he did, he sensed that she was hiding something.

"Was that all they said?" Luke prompted.

Jaina's eyes met his as he worked, and he saw fresh tears misting in their chocolate depths.

_She has her mother's eyes._

"Uncle Luke, am I pretty?" She finally asked in a tiny voice, eyes leaving his to look down uncertainly.

"Of course you're beautiful." Luke said firmly, releasing her face as he finished.

She sniffed once, and said in a choked voice. "You're my Uncle, you have to say that."

Luke felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true."

She met his eyes only briefly at that.

Luke took her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face to meet her eyes. "Jaina, you are a very striking young woman. You are wonderful from the outside in."

She sent him a wave of gratitude via the Force, and then pulled from his grasp.

"But I'm not a real woman, because real women don't love mechanics, and piloting, and all that. And apparently they aren't supposed to be covered in grease and other motorized fluids, or hang out with their Dads repairing dilapidated ships. Or hang out in the library reading up on Rogue Squadron instead of Coruscant Court Etiquette, or would rather spar with a lightsaber than paint her nails, or spend an evening in an open field gazing at the stars…"

Jaina droned, aware that she was rambling.

Luke placed a hand on her arm, and she came to a stop. "And who filled your head with such ridiculous notions?"

"The girls at school who bully me nearly every day." Jaina bit out.

Luke nodded. "As I recall, women are much tougher than they give themselves credit for. As are you. It was a woman who led the Rebel Alliance. Mon Mothma, and to a degree, your mother. Your mother fought on the front lines in the battle at Endor to bring down the shield generator."

He had her attention now, so he continued.

"Your mother was a fierce warrior; she still is, and not just in the military sense, but politically as well. And look at my wife; do you think she is any less of a woman because of her skill set? She grew up as an assassin, and she is one of the toughest women I know. She loves her ship, and enjoys getting dirty working on it. Her idea of a fun day sometimes means sparring with our lightsabers or hand-to-hand until we collapse from exhaustion. But she sure knows how to act all womanly, and throw her weight around as such."

Luke chuckled. "Mara is every bit as much of a tomboy as she is a lady."

He caught a flash of something from Jaina at the word tomboy, and he paused, frowning. "What is it?"

She sighed. "The girls at school keep calling me that. They say I'm an ugly tomboy that no boy will ever want to..."

Luke shook his head. "Stop right there."

She look to him, taken aback.

"Don't you dare believe that for one second, Jaina Solo." Luke stated with finality. "I happen to know from experience that many a man would rather have a tough woman with a bit of a masculine side than an all-out feminist." At Jaina's frown, he clarified. "When I was younger, before I left Tatooine, I used to think that I wanted a girl who was 'civilized and proper'. It wasn't until I realized what that entailed that I was forever opposed to living with someone like that. I started to view the women with more worldly skills as much more interesting."

Luke pulled her into a gentle hug. "Jaina, you are gorgeous: and no, I'm not just saying that. You have a beautiful body, one any man would be stupid to miss. But if you ask me, it's what's underneath that makes you that much more wonderful.

"You are intelligent, sharp, and quick on your feet. You know your way around a mechanic's shop, you can repair a ship, and you can pilot that same craft. Not only that, but you are quite handy in a fight on the ground too. I can trust you to watch my back. If I were to drop you into a real-life situation beside the girl who teases you, you would be able to not only survive, but thrive. You know how to save lives; you know how the real world works.

"And, your personality keeps you strong. You have tough shields, Jaina, and you can withstand many a storm. You already have, even in your twelve years."

"Thirteen." Jaina quipped mildly, poking him in the ribs.

"Ah, right." Luke replied good-naturedly. "But you just illustrated my point. You are going to make a fine wife to a man who _earns _your love and respect. Someone who will love the real you, not the one you think you have to project to the rest of the galaxy."

Jaina snuggled against him. "I understand Uncle Luke. Thank you."

"Good."

"Besides, I'd much rather be like Aunt Mara than those stupid girls at school."

Luke chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Jaina sat up straighter after a moment. "I just realized how late it is! Mom and Dad are going to kill me!"

Luke put a soothing hand on her arm. "We will face them together."

She shook her head. "No, this was my mistake, I will deal with it like the mature young lady that I am."

Luke stood, helping her up. "There's the Jaina I know and love so much."

Jaina tugged him to a stop just inside the exit, and drew him into an embrace. "Thank you Uncle Luke, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Jaina. Always."


	3. You Can't Leave Me

**You Can't Leave Me:**

**44 ABY**

Jaina Solo crept through the silent halls of the med ward, making every effort not to be seen or heard. She'd attempted to get into her Uncle Luke's room for several days now, but each time she was either denied access or the room was occupied by Ben Skywalker or someone else.

Jaina had taken her time to memorize the camera movements on the floor that the Jedi Grand Master was roomed on. So she knew when to move, and how far she could roam from the walls.

She finally spotted his door, and with a momentary pause, Jaina stretched out with the Force to make sure the room was clear. Upon sensing nobody in the room aside from its patient, Jaina breathed a sigh of relief.

She waited for the camera to rotate, and then in one quick motion, activated the door and plunged through, closing it as quickly as she could before freezing. She held her breath, waiting for the signal that security had been breached.

After a full three minutes of non-reaction, Jaina finally relaxed. Certain that she had enough time to do what she needed to do, and to be alone to do it, she marched toward the bed. As she approached, the sight of the enormous bandage upon Luke Skywalker's chest and his gray face wretched forth horrible memories.

Memories of hearing a death scream from the one man she had never been at odds with, the only man aside from her father who she loved unconditionally.

_Well, Jag I love too._ Jaina thought wryly. But then the memories returned, battering at her defenses.

Hearing Luke screaming, then hearing other horrible sounds… and not being able to immediately help him because she was busy flying them to safety.

And she would never forget the scene she walked in on when they had finally landed and were in the clear. Luke Skywalker, Grand Jedi Master, lying near death in a cot, with a gaping hole in his chest, and blood pooling around him. His gray and worn skin… how fragile he'd looked! Jaina had cried out in horror, only to freeze in terror for long seconds before the Jedi in her kicked in.

She'd set to work immediately, using the Force to stop the bleeding. It wasn't until she managed to halt blood flow, and was ready to bandage his chest that she realized Luke was missing a lung. And that was when she'd realized that Luke had stopped breathing. So Jaina was then battling to get him to inhale: and finally after long minutes of emergency breathing, he'd gasped awake, only to holler in pain and then pass out. Jaina then fought to keep his other lung from failing.

Jaina looked down at her hands as she came out of her reverie, remembering how slick and bloody they'd been that day.

Tears welled up in Jaina's eyes, and she staggered forward, collapsing against the bed. She sobbed uncontrollably for long minutes, clinging to Luke like a buoy in the ocean. She wanted more than anything to feel her uncle Luke's arms around her, comforting her, telling her things would be okay.

Jaina cried herself to exhaustion, expelling the sorrow she'd kept inside in the face of Luke's impending death. When she had no more energy, she used the Force to bring a folding chair close, and sat down.

Jaina stared at Luke's gaunt face, wondering if and when he would wake. The doctors had performed the necessary surgeries, as well as other operations; and Luke had been in the bacta tank for a few days now. And through it all, he'd not once shown signs of life other than the physical vitals.

_It's like he's in a coma… or is he just so deep in a trance that he appears dead?_ Jaina wondered.

She tried not to dwell on how very close they'd all come to losing him. Jaina reached up and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his, and resting her head on his shoulder. Unable to get comfortable, and unwilling to leave him alone, she bit her lip, and then made a choice.

Praying that no one walked in on them, and thus creating all kinds of awkward questions, Jaina carefully climbed into the bed and nestled in beside him, seeking his comforting presence.

The act brought to mind times in her childhood when she'd come to him in the dead of night after having had nightmares. Luke would allow her to sleep with him, and she'd snuggle close to him, grateful for his gentle strength. Now was no different, save she was a grown woman.

Settling in, and being careful to avoid his wounds, Jaina rested her head on his shoulder again, just above his collar bone, wrapping an arm across his waist.

She lay in silence, simply listening to his heartbeat, and to his breathing: just as she had as a child.

She sniffed, wiping at her nose with a sleeve.

"Do you remember when those girls were picking on me Uncle Luke?" She asked softly.

Jaina remembered hearing her mother say once that coma victims could still hear just fine. Jaina was willing to take that bet. She needed someone to talk to, and her uncle had always been there to listen.

"I ran away from school, heartbroken and confused as hell." She continued. "I remember thinking that I didn't want to be different. I didn't want to be a Solo because I didn't want to be in the spotlight like that. But I was just angry that I was being targeted, and I hated both those girls… and myself. My self-esteem was really low then, though I'd tried to hide it from everyone.

"My grades began to lower, and I couldn't focus in class. Mom thought I was just goofing off, and forced me to tutor. I grew tired of it and strained to get my grades back up so Mom would leave me alone." Jaina paused for breath.

"So after Mom got off my back, I realized that I'd put up a wall. It was so thick that I didn't grasp that it was there until I noticed that even Jacen was beginning to evade me. My own twin was avoiding me, and it hurt. But then I recognized that I was the problem. I was walling myself off from everyone, hiding how I really felt. I guess you could say I was wearing a mask.

"And through all that time, one thought kept running through my head: I wanted someone to talk to. Just talk to. But I wanted someone who wouldn't judge me, who would instead love me without conditions. I wanted, _needed,_ to talk to _you_ Uncle Luke." Jaina tightened her hold on his waist marginally. "And when I ran away that day, all I could think was that if you could just somehow appear, everything would start to get better."

Jaina felt a few rogue tears escape the corners of her eyes to roll down her nose and drip onto Luke's chest. She watched it rise and fall for a moment.

"And then there you were." She whispered. "And you didn't judge me, even when I showed you my face. You told me not that you were disappointed that I had acted on impulse, but that you were _proud_ of me!" Jaina smiled at the recollection. "You will never know just how much that meant to me, Uncle Luke. You showed me love when I needed it the most, and from an unbiased source.

"Thank you for letting me trudge my own way through that mess; for letting me stretch my wings. I was able to look to that pep talk for years to come, and hold strong because of what you taught me. You showed me that there was good to be seen even in the darkest of days. You showed me how to seek out the small victories, and then add them up to make those big ones everyone seeks."

Jaina fell silent for a long time, allowing that conversation to fall back into the depths of her mind. After a long while, the only sound being that of her on breath, and the medical equipment, she picked a new topic.

"You must be one proud father, Uncle Luke. Ben is such a strong guy! He was able to use his experience with the GAG to legally, and maturely find Mara's killer. He could have sought revenge, and claimed Jacen to be the killer. He could have acted on his darker instincts, but he didn't. And with Vestara Kai… he was able to put her on the back burner to focus on getting the job done and get you to safety."

Jaina breathed deeply. "Ben is just like his father in the fact that he sees the sliver of light in people even when nobody else can. Especially when others don't _want _to see that others who seem irredeemable are still able to be saved."

Jaina again quieted for some time as she contemplated topics, feeling her heavy spirits lift with each moment spent with Luke. She knew on some level that he was listening to her, just as he'd always done.

"I miss Jacen so much, Uncle Luke." Jaina said softly. "And Anakin. It's hard being the only Solo child left, you know? Was it hard for you to be the only Skywalker? At least now you have Mom."

Jaina became distracted by the sound of footsteps outside the door as security patrolled the hallway. When they left, she realized that she'd lost her train of thought. She bit her lip, digging through her skull for something else to talk about.

"Jag and I are finally going to tie the knot." Jaina said with a laugh. "It's about time, I know, but with all the craziness that's been our lives these past years…" Jaina trailed off. "And I'll be damned if you aren't there for it, Uncle Luke." She finally said, coming back to the reason she was here to begin with.

"You can't leave me Uncle Luke, please!" Jaina's voice hitched, and more tears slipped from her eyes. "Everyone I really, truly love dies. They all go away." She buried her face in his shoulder. "Please, don't you fade away on me too! I can't take anyone else leaving!"

Jaina hiccupped. "I'm sorry if that's selfish, Uncle Luke, but I can't lose you: not now, not ever. And I know that someday the Force will call you home, but please… not today."

She fell silent, letting the tears flow once more until exhaustion again claimed her, this time bringing sleep.

She jerked awake after what seemed like mere seconds to someone gingerly nudging her shoulder. Jaina looked to Luke's face in hope, but his eyes remained closed. She felt the light tap again, and twisted her head to see a fluff of red hair standing above her.

"Hey." Ben Skywalker greeted softly. "Has Dad moved at all?"

Jaina shook her head, then flushed in embarrassment, and disentangled herself from her uncle's side. It wasn't until she was standing that she realized her entire left side was numb from laying on it all night.

_All night?_ Jaina thought in alarm. _But it's only been a few seconds!_

"What time is it?" Jaina asked.

Her voice was rough as she fought the vestiges of a deep sleep, and she struggled to focus weary eyes.

"It's early morning, just before first shift." Ben replied in a quiet voice. "I thought you'd want to be…um, awake before the nurses begin their daily routine."

Jaina smiled, feeling her embarrassment fading. "Thanks Ben."

Jaina slipped out, ignoring the pointedly suspicious stares of the medical staff.

**00000**

**(After Luke wakes in "Apocalypse", and has his meeting with the Jedi Council.) **

Luke Skywalker slipped expertly from the room after the meeting had adjourned, excusing himself from any conversations at the moment. There was someone he needed to see.

Luke arrived at Jaina's room, and knocked quietly.

He felt a touch of Force sense, followed by giddy surprise, and in a flash of robes and long brown hair, Jaina flung the door wide open and leapt at him. Luke held her as tightly as his weak body would allow, ignoring the strain her own grip caused his chest.

Finally she released him, and led him inside. Luke sank onto the sofa, grateful and yet chagrined to be off his feet so soon.

_You don't heal as fast as you used to old man_. Luke chided himself sardonically.

"Uncle Luke, I'm so glad to see you!" Jaina sat next to him, snuggling into his side with the ease of a child.

Luke brought his arm around her as best he could, and rested his head against her's. He breathed for a few moments, basking in the familiar warmth of his niece in his arms. He now realized how much missed holding her, as the times when he could became less-frequent as she grew from child to woman.

"I'm not going anywhere." He finally murmured.

Jaina pulled back, a joyous smile lightening her face. He didn't need to elaborate, because they both knew full well what he was talking about.


	4. A Gift From the Heart

**A Gift From the Heart:**

**20 ABY**

Jaina Solo glanced around quickly as she and her two brothers were herded through the crowds to their seats in the grand chamber. She wasn't looking at all of the decorations or guests, however. Instead, she was searching for an opportunity to sneak away from Winter and C3PO. Finally her chance came when Winter had to push through a large crowd of bickering adults.

Jaina held back until everyone had preceded her, and then veered off to the side of the room. Her smaller size helped her to move rather quickly through the crowd, and she was certain that she wouldn't be missed by Winter or 3PO until they reached their assigned seats and counted heads.

She finally shoved her way out of the throngs of bodies and breathed a sigh of relief. Scanning the area, Jaina spotted an archway near the front of the room.

_That must be where the men are waiting. _Jaina mused as she snuck closer.

She spotted a security guard at the same time that he spotted her, and in a desperate rush, Jaina sprinted toward the doorway.

**00000**

"Nervous much?" Han Solo teased from behind.

Luke Skywalker glanced at his brother-in-law's reflection, and grinned. "A bit."

"Cause I think that poor towel deserves a break." Han smirked.

Luke glanced down. He grimaced upon seeing said cloth being squeezed senseless in a death-grip. Luke consciously relaxed his hands, shaking his head.

"I guess I'm more than a little nervous." Luke admitted with a sigh. "I just hope everything goes smoothly today."

Han placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. The important thing is that you are waiting for Mara when she walks down the aisle."

Luke flashed a wry grin. "I thought it was more important for Mara to _actually_ walk down the aisle?"

Han shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, details."

They shared a chuckle. A muffled thud against the door followed by an indignant shriek caught their attention. The men shared a frown, and then heard a voice from the other side.

"But I _need_ to see him!"

"This area is off limits, little girl! Now scram! Go back to your parents."

"Get off me! Uncle Luke!"

Luke was out of his seat before Han had taken a step toward the entry. The Jedi Master flung the door wide open, much to the surprise of a disgruntled security guard. And struggling against his rough grasp on her bicep was his eleven year old niece.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Let her go!" Luke demanded, marching up to the guard.

The other man shrank back from Luke's ice-cold glare, but did not release Jaina. "But Sir, I have orders to keep anyone from disturbing…"

"She isn't disturbing me." Luke cut him off. "She's family." At this Luke leaned in; his face inches from the other man's. "And you're hurting her."

Even Jaina winced at the steel in her uncle's voice. The guard swallowed thickly, and then released Jaina, who immediately turned and kicked him.

"Stupid bully! I just wanted to see my uncle!"

"Jaina, enough." Han said from the doorway.

Jaina turned, wiping away at her tears, and looked up to her father. "Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and gently led her into the small chamber.

As he passed Han, the other shook his head in awe.

"Remind me never to cross you if you have a daughter."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He sat Jaina down on the chair he'd been occupying, and crouched before her, inspecting her arm. It showed angry red marks, but otherwise, she was unscathed.

"What did you need from me?" Luke asked gently.

He tugged a tissue from the box on the desk, and dabbed at her moistened cheeks. She pulled something from her handbag, and handed it to him. Luke glanced at her, curious, and then returned his gaze to her closed fist.

She took his free hand, and dropped something into it. "I wanted to give you this. I made it for you for your wedding. Since I couldn't buy anything, I still wanted to help your day be special."

Luke stood and pulled up a second chair. Once he was seated, he took a close look at the item Jaina had placed in it.

It was a small pendant; very reminiscent of the one's he'd seen on Tatooine during his youth. Luke picked it up carefully, and turned it over. A smile played across his features upon seeing the carving.

Jaina had somehow found a japor snippet, had rounded it at the edges, and then etched the twin-sun sunset of Tatooine deeply into the surface. The relief stood out more because she'd used a dark dye to accent the lines of the sunset. And tied about the edges was a thin strip of leather.

"Thank you Jaina. It's lovely." Luke beamed.

When he looked back to her, however, it was to find her frowning.

"I don't think it's long enough to fit over your head though." She pouted. "It was supposed to be a necklace."

Luke nudged her chin with his fingers, and then glanced at his dress coat. He spotted a loose button hole, and threaded the leather strip through it, and then passed the snippet through the loop created. Lastly, he tightened it so that it held securely against the garment.

"There, now I can still wear it for the ceremony." Luke offered.

Jaina's face lit up with joy, and she hugged her arms around his neck. She then pulled back and traced the design with a finger.

"I did the twin suns not just because Tatooine was your homeworld, but because I think the suns represent two friends." Jaina said. "I heard that there is a story of the suns being two people in love."

Luke nodded. "Yes, Tatoo I and Tatoo II are said to be two lovers who were separated by death, only to be reunited and forever inseparable by the same thing."

Jaina smiled. "Just like you and Aunt Mara will never be apart, right Uncle Luke?"

Luke offered another grin. "That's the plan."

"Alright Kiddo, let your uncle finish getting ready, will ya?" Han interjected. "Don't want him being late to his own wedding. Mara would never let it go."

Luke cringed at that thought.

**00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker leaned closer to her newly-minted husband, examining the small trinket he wore upon his coat. She'd noticed it only briefly during the wedding ceremony, but had paid it little mind at the time.

"What is this?" She inquired.

Luke turned to her, glancing down to where her fingers outlined the twin suns on Jaina's necklace.

"A gift from the heart." He said with a warm smile.

Mara offered a curious glance upward, and Luke elaborated.

"Jaina made it for me for our wedding; it shows the sunset on Tatooine." He took her hand in his. "She meant it to represent us being together forever."

Mara smiled, and inwardly shook her head, amazed at the undying love Luke held for his only niece.

_She's like the daughter he doesn't have_.

That thought sent a pang of remorse through her, and she turned away to hide her face by taking s sip of her drink. Luke, however, was not one to be so easily fooled.

"Mara?" He laid a hand on her forearm, and she hesitated before meeting his gaze.

He must have seen her silent plea in her eyes, because he scooted his chair out, and offered his hand.

"Come here." He said gently. "Please."

Mara took his hand, and he led her to a private balcony behind the table where they could speak without interruption. Mara's stomach knotted the whole way there, and when Luke turned to face her, she felt her calm mask cracking.

"What is it Mara?" Luke asked, his concern evident.

She turned away, pacing a few steps toward the wall, and then about-facing to backtrack. Luke waited in nervous anticipation for her to voice her concerns.

"Luke… I…" Mara broke off, shaking her head, and then opened her mouth, the words tumbling out. "I know you want children, and you deserve them, but I don't know when, if ever, I will be ready to…"

Abruptly she sat on a nearby stone bench, face in her hands. Luke stood rooted to the spot for precious seconds, astonished. It took him seeing her shoulders quiver to snap-to. Luke hustled over, and gathered her into his arms.

She resisted, holding stiff.

"Mara…" Luke began, his own heart wrenching at the sight of his precious wife so distraught. He chose his next words with care. "Yes, I would love to have children… _in the future_. I don't expect a child nine months from today."

Mara finally looked at him, and Luke worried that his word choice wasn't the right one. But, determined to finish what he'd began, he ploughed ahead.

"Mara, I love you. And I promised I would stand with you through anything. And that includes the possibility of not having children. If having a family meant losing you, then I would never risk it. You are my top priority, Mara; I would never force you into motherhood."

She continued to gaze at him; her green eyes alight with a grateful glow. Finally she shook her head, and brought one hand to his cheek.

"Oh, my sweet, darling husband." She murmured. "Only you would be so understanding. Don't get me wrong; maybe someday I could be a mother, but not anytime soon. I don't know that I could handle two life-changing events so close together."

She softened this last bit with a wink, and Luke allowed a small smile to play across his lips.

"Jaina is one lucky girl, to have such an incredible uncle." Mara said softly.

"Not as lucky as you are to call me husband." Luke quipped.

He chuckled heartily as he ducked a mock-angry swing from his wife.

"Oh! So modest!" Mara mocked.

Luke shrugged, then pulled her close, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Mara."


	5. Just a Dress?

**Just a Dress?:**

**(This and the next story are assuming Jaina and her brothers went to regular schools as well as Jedi training. Also, let's assume for this story that the Yuuzahn Vong war didn't take place… ****so consider these next 2 stories AU****.)**

**.**

**.**

**25 ABY **

**{Jaina is 16 in these next two stories}**

Luke Skywalker rapped on the door to the Solo suite, eager to see his family again. It had been a few weeks since his latest visit, and he couldn't wait to see the kids. Mara Jade Skywalker bumped playfully into him as they waited, and Luke threw her a wink.

However, anything they would have said was cut off by the door opening.

"Uncle Luke!" Two voices cried out in joy, and suddenly his arms were full of warm bodies pressing close to his.

Mara hung back, shaking her head in silent wonder. No matter how old the Solo children got, it seemed they were never too old to give their uncle such an enthusiastic greeting.

Jacen and Anakin detached themselves from Luke, and turned to Mara.

"Hey Aunt Mara!" Anakin was first to greet her, wrapping her in a lively embrace.

Jacen's hug was a bit more reserved, but Mara felt the love radiate from his presence, which was good enough for her.

"Boys! Let them in, for stars sake!"

"Sorry Mom!" Anakin called as he ushered his aunt and uncle indoors.

"Luke, Mara, it's so good to see you both!" Leia greeted them warmly.

She wrapped tired arms about her brother, and then shared a warm embrace with her sister-in-law.

"Are you hungry?" Leia inquired. "Han's cooking, and I'm sure we will have plenty."

Luke looked to Mara, who shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all. Have a seat."

Mara made herself comfortable on the couch, and Luke was just moving to join her when a loud _bang_ sounded from down the hallway.

Leia blew out a frustrated sigh, and shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"Leia, is everything alright?" Luke asked, poised halfway to the sofa.

She glanced toward Jaina's room, and then sat in a chair near them.

"It's Jaina, she's being… difficult. She asked me to go dress shopping for the school dance this week." Leia explained.

"That should be fun for you two." Mara replied with a small smile.

"It would be, if I had time to go." Leia muttered, looking down at her hands. "I can't find room in my schedule though, and… well, Jaina didn't take too kindly to that."

Luke moved over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she understands."

Leia shook her head dejectedly, and when she lifted her eyes to his they were bright with unshed tears. Luke felt his heart go out to her.

"Would you mind if I talked to her?"

Leia gestured toward the door, but said nothing.

Luke threw a worried glance at Mara, and received a reassuring nod. He smiled gratefully, and moved to Jaina's bedroom. He knocked softly, and waited for a response.

When he got none, he frowned, and knocked again, more forcefully. Still nothing.

Luke tried the handle, and found it unlocked. He cracked the door open, and leaned his head in gingerly.

"Jaina?"

He reached out with the Force to make sure she wasn't changing, and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit, with the sliding door to the room's balcony open; thin curtains fluttered in a light breeze. He didn't see her in the room itself, so he wandered over to the balcony, poking his head out.

"Knock knock."

Jaina turned her head, caught sight of him, and quickly swiped at her face. Despite his concern, Luke waited for her to invite him out.

"You don't have to wait, Uncle Luke." Jaina said mildly.

"This is your room." Luke returned evenly. "Your private space."

She snorted. "Mind telling Anakin that? He doesn't seem to understand private boundaries."

Luke chuckled, and joined her at the railing, leaning his hands on it. They remained silent for some time, neither one sure what to say first. Finally, Luke decided to broach the subject.

"So I hear there's a dance coming up…" He began invitingly.

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, winter formal for my school."

"Sounds like it should be fun."

When she didn't agree, Luke turned to face her. "Something the matter?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "A really popular guy asked me to the dance…"

When she didn't elaborate, Luke pressed for more information. "And that's bad?"

She bit her lip. "I… I don't know. Part of me is screaming that this is all just a trick. I mean, this guy hasn't ever looked at me. So why now?"

"Maybe because he realized you're worth asking out?" Luke offered kindly. His sixteen-year-old niece was growing into quite the stunning young lady.

She smiled."Thanks Uncle Luke. I plan to go; I just… guess I'm just antsy is all."

"Is that really all?" He asked mildly.

Jaina shot him a look, and then sighed heavily. "I asked Mom to help me get a dress…" she punched the railing with great force, startling him.

"But I guess her job is more important than her daughter." Jaina ground out bitterly. "I mean, I get that she has a role to play, but is it too much to ask that she take an hour… _one hour_… to spend with me?"

Luke was left momentarily speechless as he allowed this to sink in. He gazed at her for a long time, studying her face and her Force sense.

Jaina was hurting, and most of the resentment stemmed from what she perceived as a lack of caring on Leia's part.

"Jaina, sweetheart, don't be so hard on her." Luke offered gently. "I know it's hard not feeling like your parents care."

At her disbelieving stare, he continued. "Believe me; I know exactly how that feels. I used to think my Uncle Owen hated me to a degree. In hindsight, I can see now that he was only doing what he thought was the best thing for me."

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder. "But he _did_ love me. And the times he actually showed that love were few and far in between, but deep down I always knew."

Jaina nodded wordlessly.

"Leia has a lot on her plate right now." Luke went on. "Try not to take it personally."

Jaina merely snorted, but Luke sensed that her agitation still rested with his sister.

Luke bit his own lip now, mind racing to try and help two of the most important women in his life. His train of thought de-railed when Jaina suddenly spun to face him with an unexpected inquiry.

"Uncle Luke, would you help me find a dress?"

Luke felt his brow rise. "Me?"

Jaina nodded. "Mom won't go, and I don't know who else to ask."

Luke thought hard. "Well, Mara is here too, wouldn't a woman be a better choice?"

Jaina's eyes went wide. "Aunt Mara's here too?" She turned to the room, and lurched forward. "I didn't know!"

And Luke found himself alone on the balcony, wondering about this strange turn of events. Unable to escape the feeling that he'd just inadvertently made things worse, Luke shook his head.

_Well, that was interesting…_ Luke thought, frowning. _What, exactly, just happened?_

Jaina's door slammed open, and he dimly heard Mara's name being called. Mara's surprise peaked in the Force, and then Luke was bombarded with shock from Mara, combined with despair from Leia.

Luke took a deep breath and made his way back to the sitting area, dreading what he'd find. Jacen and Anakin hustled past the door as he reached it, and disappeared into their room while Han watched warily from the kitchen.

When Luke moved out into the living room, Mara threw him a strange look, and then focused on Jaina.

"You want me to help you find a dress for the dance?" Mara asked, taken aback.

Luke could feel that she'd love for nothing more, but she also didn't want to get caught up in a family feud. Suddenly an idea struck Luke, and through their bond, he urged his wife to accept.

Mara's years of training enabled her to keep her composure, but he felt her probing for more information as she nodded to Jaina.

"Alright… if you don't mind, Leia." Mara said, clearly uncomfortable.

Luke could tell that it took all of Leia's political training and will-power to plaster a smile on her face.

"Not at all. If that's what Jaina wants, that's fine."

Leia stood and moved to the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Mara joined her husband, her hard stare telling him that as soon as they were alone she expected answers.

Luke nodded to show he understood.

Jaina gave Mara the name of the dress shop, and a time to meet tomorrow, and then Luke and Mara left, excusing themselves from dinner.

To Luke's relief, Mara waited until they were home before she pounced.

"Would you care to explain _why_ I just worsened a family quarrel?" She bit out.

Luke rested a hand on her arm. "I have an idea. I need to call Leia's office first, though."

Mara watched in part confusion, part curiosity as Luke made the call to Leia's secretary. While Leia was no longer Chief of State, she was still an important political figure with a heavy load to bear.

"Yes, this is Luke Skywalker; I need you to clear Senator Organa's schedule for tomorrow afternoon and evening. And I need this to be kept quiet from her."

"Master Skywalker, she will be very… irate, if I do this without her consent." Leia's secretary said warily.

Luke nodded, and then allowed a roguish grin to spread across his face. "I understand. If she pesters you too much, you may tell her it was I who sabotaged her plans."

"Very well, Sir. I will do as you have asked."

"Thank you."

Luke signed off, and turned to his wife. "Would you mind going with Jaina, and I will arrange for Leia to be at the dress shop and take your place?"

Mara was still trying to process, surprised at the length Luke was going to in order to help his family. Or perhaps not surprise. Luke would go to any and all lengths to assist his loved ones.

Finally her face split into a slow smile, and she wrapped him in an embrace.

"Oh, my sweet, loving Farmboy." She murmured. "Of course I'll help."

Luke sent her a wave of gratitude. "And once we give them the slip, maybe we could spend the evening out?"

Mara's smile widened. "I'd like that very much."

"Alright, so here's the plan…"

**00000**

"Where exactly are we going, Luke?" Leia asked from the seat beside him.

Her brother pulled his faraway gaze from the cityscape and focused on her. "I told you, I wanted help selecting a gown for Mara. The winter holidays are coming up soon, and I wanted to get her something special. I know how she loves to dress up." He grinned. "But don't tell her I said that."

Despite her dour mood, Leia couldn't help but smile at that. Mara was all hard exterior, and somewhat on the inside, but she did have a soft heart.

And Mara Jade Skywalker, tough as durasteel, was also a woman.

Leia hadn't wanted to go, and it had taken much prodding on both Luke and Han's parts to get her to acquiesce. She had fumed for a good thirty minutes when she'd found out that all of her schedules had miraculously needed rescheduling. Whoever had done that would get an earful.

Later she found herself glad for the break. But it also meant that she now had the time to dress shop with her only daughter… with no idea where Jaina had gone.

Jaina hadn't filled her parents in on where she planned to get her dress, so Leia was depressed that she would be missing out on a bonding opportunity with the younger woman.

Luke must have sensed the direction of her thoughts, for he laid a hand on her's.

"She's just going through a phase, Leia. She _is_ a teenager." He offered.

Leia bit back a scathing reply: her brother was only trying to help, she knew. And she also knew that his reasoning for her coming to help him pick out a gift for his wife- something he'd never needed help with before- had more to do than just wanting her opinion.

Luke was trying to help her feel involved and appreciated.

"I know, Luke." Leia sighed, turning to frown out the window as their speeder taxi landed.

"_Madame Hatarron's Formal Boutique_?" Leia read the marquee on the shop's front.

"This is one of the best on Coruscant, or so I've heard." Luke supplied as he helped her out of the aircraft.

"Well, you've never been shy about giving Mara the best." Leia quipped softly.

Her attempt at levity did not go unnoticed by her brother, who nodded enthusiastically. "Shall we?"

Leia walked with him into the shop, and together they perused the store's selection. Leia had to admit that many of the gowns were quite lovely. A sales clerk approached Luke, and said something in his ear.

Luke nodded, glanced at Leia, and then addressed the attendant. "That would be very helpful, thank you."

Leia lifted an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder. "She offered to have someone model a few outfits for us to help us choose."

Leia frowned. _Odd choice, brother…_

Luke led her to a private dressing room. Leia could hear the sounds of someone changing behind the heavy curtain. Luke pulled up a padded chair for her, and then stood by the entrance.

"I'll be back." He said quietly after a moment. "There was a particular gown I wanted to see modeled."

Before Leia could protest, Luke was out the door. Leia heaved a heavy sigh, slouching back in her chair.

_What is going on? Why in the galaxy would Luke want to see a dress for Mara modeled by some strange girl?_

The curtain rustled, and Leia lifted her gaze.

"Ug! This dress may be pretty, Aunt Mara, but I don't think it's worth the hassle of actually getting it on."

Leia froze. She knew that voice…

"What do you think?"

The curtain opened, and chocolate eyes met russet.

**00000**

"It worked!" Luke whispered as he met Mara just outside the boutique.

He took her hand and they quickly retreated, putting a good amount of distance between them and the shop as quickly as possible.

"Yes, Farmboy, it did." Mara said with a radiant smile.

"So… where to?" Luke asked, entwining their fingers as they slowed to a more leisurely pace.

"Let's just see where we end up." Mara suggested.

"I like that plan."

Mara threw him a mock-pout. "So… when do I get my dress?"

**00000**

"Mom?" Jaina finally managed.

Leia was frozen on the spot, her mind finally processing that this stranger who was supposedly trying on Mara-appropriate dresses was her own daughter. And now that she realized that, she also began to comprehend just what Luke and Mara had done for their Solo relatives.

_Bless you Brother!_ Leia silently thanked Luke.

She dimly realized that he hadn't returned to the dressing room, and now that she was paying attention, he was nowhere near the shop either.

"Eh…" Leia stuttered, trying to regain her speech capabilities. "I think it looks… well, that's not really your color."

Jaina glanced down at her front, then back at her mother, and slowly a tentative smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I kind of agree with you there."

Leia stood, and crossed to her daughter. "Do you have anything else picked out yet?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, Aunt Mara insisted that I try this one on as soon as I spotted it."

"Would you like help selecting a few more to try?"

Jaina's smile blossomed. "I'd love that!"

The next several hours went by in a blissful adventure of trying on various gowns and other accessories, and neither woman noticed the passing of time until the shop was ready to close for the night.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Jaina admitted. "Thank you for changing your mind, Mom. It means a lot to me that you cleared your schedule for me tonight."

Leia was about to tell her that it hadn't been exactly planned, but couldn't destroy the happy look on Jaina's face.

"It was a great night for me too." Leia said.

**00000**

Luke glanced up from the holobook in his hand when a soft knock at the front door sounded. Frowning, he reached out with the Force.

_Who would be here at this hour?_

An answering warmth touched his mind, and he couldn't help but smile.

Leia stepped in quietly as he opened the door for her, and immediately engulfed him in a huge hug.

"I know it was you." She whispered. "The schedule and the whole 'I have to buy Mara a dress' scheme…"

She pulled back to glare at him. "Don't you ever mess with my calendar again, hear?"

He nodded quietly.

Grateful tears spilled from her eyes as Leia laid her head against his chest. "Thank you Luke."


	6. Dance Disaster

**Dance Disaster:**

**(Sequel to "Just a Dress?")**

**.**

**.**

**25 ABY **

Jaina Solo sat at her desk, holding a mirror to watch as her mother did her hair, and trying not to grimace as her aunt Mara applied make-up. Tonight was winter formal, one of her school's biggest dances.

Jaina tried not to fidget, but her nerves wouldn't stop crawling.

"It will be alright, Jaina." Leia Organa Solo soothed, resting a petite hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just be yourself; and if he doesn't like it, then he can find something else to do."

Mara nodded her agreement. "Don't think that you have to be someone you aren't."

Jaina started to nod, but remembered the eyeliner Mara was applying, and wisely held still. "I just can't shake the feeling that something will go… wrong."

Leia and Mara shared a worried look.

"Mara, would you give us a moment please?" Leia asked softly.

Mara nodded. "Make-up's done. I'll be in the sitting area with the testosterone."

Leia snorted laughter: the men of their family were waiting in the main room of the Solo apartment to see Jaina emerge 'a lady'.

Once Mara was gone and the door closed, mother turned to daughter.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Leia asked carefully.

Jaina thought about keeping her fears inside, but her mother _had_ been making an effort to be more open this week. It was only fair to return the gesture.

"I guess I'm worried that Iolla Hemiri and her gang will try something. I can't help but feel that this whole date is just a big set-up."

Leia affected a puzzled expression. "I didn't realize they were still an issue."

Jaina shrugged. "Mostly I just file their insults away." she murmured, suddenly embarrassed.

Leia sighed. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry they're still being mean. People like that are everywhere. And I know I sound like a broken holo-record, but ignoring them can be more of a victory for you than you may know."

Jaina pulled her lips into a thin line.

_Then why doesn't it work? Why won't they give me a moment's peace?_

Jaina shook her head, and stood. Leia placed the last pin and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"What do you think?" Leia asked, taking the mirror and holding it so Jaina could see.

"It's really nice, Mom." Jaina answered. "I'm sorry if I don't seem enthused. Dress-up isn't exactly my forte."

Leia nodded. Her daughter would much rather wedge herself into the innards of an X-wing than get dressed up like this. But every once in a while, the lady in her presented itself, and Jaina stepped out of her comfort zone to try new things.

The only thing was that if they backfired, Jaina took a long time to recover from it… if she recovered at all.

"Would you help me into my gown please?" Jaina asked from across the room.

Leia shook her head, realizing with chagrin that Jaina had moved without her noticing.

"Of course."

**00000**

Luke Skywalker rested on the couch; one arm around his wife, newly emerged from Jaina's room. Jacen Solo had already left for the dance, having found a date who wanted to drive for herself.

His younger brother Anakin was staying with a friend a tonight, having been reluctant to partake in such frivolities as school dances.

Han Solo sat impatiently in a nearby chair facing the door to his daughter's room. He'd been nervous all day, but according to Leia, Han's anxiety had doubled when Jaina began preparations for the evening's event.

"First date…" Han muttered. "Better be a damned good one!"

Luke reached out a hand to rest on his brother-in-law's arm.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Han."

Han glared at Luke. "She's only sixteen! She's too young to be dating!"

Luke smirked, but he knew Han's over-protectiveness simply bubbled from his desire to never see his only daughter get hurt.

_Force help the boy who crosses Han Solo's daughter._ Mara sent through their bond.

Luke wisely held back a laugh, not wanting to alert Han to their private conversation. Then he sobered.

_Force help the boy who breaks my niece's heart._ He said dangerously. _Or anyone who hurts her in any way…_

Their conversation was interrupted by the bedroom door opening. Han was the first to his feet, followed closely by Luke and Mara.

Leia emerged first, and nodded encouragingly at the door. Jaina Solo timidly stepped through the entrance, and stood self-consciously. Han's mouth dropped open, and Luke was battling to keep his own face from losing control.

Jaina was dressed in a floor-length red gown that sported a sweetheart neckline, and narrow straps that went over the shoulders to cross in the back. The chiffon of the dress was drawn into a simple jeweled broach at hip-level, and then cascaded softly down to create a layered hemline. Her simple black heels and dark jewelry only served to accent her natural beauty.

Jaina wrung her hands as she waited for someone to say something. Finally Mara approached, producing something from her jacket.

"Take this; it will help keep your hands busy." Mara instructed.

Jaina gratefully took the small handbag her aunt offered. Sure enough her hands stilled as they now had something to hold.

"Thanks Aunt Mara."

Jaina glanced nervously to Han, who still hadn't said a word.

"Dad?" Jaina questioned. "Is this okay?"

Luke was about to nudge his best friend when the man shook himself from his stupor.

"Of course it's alright." Han said in a voice rough with emotion. "Sweetheart, you look amazing."

Jaina's face split into a huge grin, her relief palpable. They embraced, and Jaina pulled back when the door-chime rang. Han held up a hand when she moved to answer it.

"I need to have a word with Jr. before he takes my daughter anywhere."

Jaina smirked, but didn't comment.

Luke made his way over as Han strode determinedly for the door.

"Jaina, you're beautiful!" Luke said, resting a hand on her cheek. "Have fun tonight."

"Thank you Uncle Luke."

Han finally returned with a young man in tow.

"Alright, Jaina, he's been properly roughed up. Be safe tonight." Han said.

Luke caught the teenager's indignant scowl at being talked about in such a fashion, and shook his head.

"I will Dad." Jaina returned.

Jaina took the young man's offered arm, and the pair walked from the apartment. As soon as Han made to follow, Leia grabbed his elbow.

"Oh, no you don't, Flyboy." Leia warned. "Let her have a fun night without her parents hanging over her head."

Han groused something under his breath, but Leia leaned in close. "Meanwhile, you and I have some fun to attend to." She said huskily.

Luke and Mara shared a look, and beat a hasty retreat.

**00000**

"Now, you all know what you're supposed to do?" Iolla pressed, staring hard at the girls around her.

They all nodded. Satisfied, Iolla rubbed her hands together in anticipation. What her friends didn't know about tonight's plans was that Iolla had called in a few of her father's favors.

Several journalists and news people were waiting incognito for the moment Iolla would embarrass Jaina Solo beyond repair.

A malicious grin spread across her pale face, and her green eyes glittered.

**00000**

The hours trickled by for Jaina, and though she admitted that dancing was fun, she couldn't seem to relax.

It didn't help matters any that her date, Jaryd D'Tulma, kept stealing glances at other girls. Especially one in particular.

Jaina groaned when Iolla winked back at her date. Jaryd puckered his lips at her, and Jaina finally had enough.

"If you'd rather be with someone else, then go!" She hollered, shoving him away.

The couples nearest her stopped in surprise, but with the loud music, most of the party-goers were oblivious to the drama unfolding.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina saw Iolla nod to someone out of view, and the hairs on the back of Jaina's neck began to tingle. Iolla made her steady way over to Jaina, who watched her warily.

"Well well, if it isn't Jaina Solo." Iolla drawled.

The other girl's bright pink dress made Jaina's eyes hurt, and she had to force herself not to look away from those green eyes. Jaina's unease grew with each step Iolla took, and soon they were within arms' reach.

A battle of wills was now being held in the middle of the dance floor, and Jaina saw Jaryd taking a small envelope from Iolla's second-in-command. Jaina sucked in a breath, willing herself to remain calm as he unabashedly began counting credits.

He seemed to sense her scrutiny, and glanced up. Jaryd smiled pompously and bowed theatrically. That was when Jaina noticed the recording device behind him and to the left. At that same moment, Iolla stepped forward and 'accidentally' dumped her drink down Jaina's front.

Jaina gasped as the ice-cold liquid dripped in agonizing slow-motion down her skin. She fought to control her breathing, shaking the excess liquid from her hands.

"Oh, my, I am _so_ sorry!" Iolla cooed, hurrying forward to 'help'.

Jaina held up a hand, and backed up a step. "Don't touch me! I don't want any of your help, thank you."

Iolla adopted a hurt look. "Come now, us girls need to stick together. We wouldn't want your dress to get anymore ruined, now would we?"

"I don't care about my dress." Jaina bit out. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go."

Iolla hurried to block Jaina's escape route, and each time Jaina adjusted her trajectory, Iolla was there to block her path. Jaina set her jaw.

"Please move aside."

Iolla finally smirked. "Of course, my bad."

Jaina eyed her suspiciously as she stepped to the side. After long seconds, Jaina slowly inched forward, never taking her eyes off of Iolla's… which is why she never saw the rogue foot in her path.

Jaina stumbled, and when she tried to back-step to catch her balance, she tripped on her own feet. She flailed wildly as she fell, and Iolla lashed out a hand to grab at the front of Jaina's gown.

With a _rip_ that stilled all sound in the large room, Jaina landed hard on the floor, sprawled on her back… with the front of her dress torn down to her waist.

Iolla brought her hands to her mouth in feigned shock.

"Oops! I tried to catch you!" She sniggered. "I guess I missed your arms."

And before Jaina could react, her senses were thrown into overload as a dozen reporters suddenly appeared, most holding recording devices... all of them eager for a juicy new story about the Solo family.

**00000**

Luke was preparing himself a cup of hot chocolate when Artoo Detoo suddenly rolled into the kitchen, whistling frantically. Luke turned to his faithful astromech droid.

"What is it Artoo?"

The droid turned his domed head toward the sitting room where Luke had the holovid on. He rolled back that way, urging Luke to follow.

Luke turned off the warmer, and followed the droid into the room. He didn't see anything wrong… but he was getting a feeling of dread in the back of his mind.

Artoo tweedled again, bringing Luke's attention back to him and the astromech brought something up on the holovid. Luke's breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

"Artoo, sound, now!" Luke barked.

Artoo complied without fuss.

"… coming to you live from Jandaré Hall. It would seem that Jaina Solo has endeavored to carry on the Solo tradition of unsavory behavior." The newsman said briskly, trying to keep pace with the live-feed video streaming beside him. "Reports say that the young Solo started a fight with a well-known young woman from a high standing family: a Miss Iolla Hemiri."

Luke stopped listening as his focus zeroed in on the live feed. Jaina Solo was indeed center-stage, and she was panicked, trying her best to dodge the many cameras and reporters doggedly following her every move.

Not only that, but Luke could see that she was holding her dress together with both hands, her face beet-red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cold fury engulfed Luke, and through the blood pounding in his head, he dimly wondered if Han and Leia were seeing this too. It didn't matter. He was going to put a stop to this, one way or another.

**00000**

Mara was relishing in the warm water of the shower running down her sore muscles when the door to the master bedroom slammed open with enough force to rattle the shampoo on the wall.

And accompanying that resounding _thud_ was a wave of broiling anger. Mara slammed her hand on the controls to turn the water off, and rushed to wrap a towel around her soaked frame.

And just as suddenly as the dark storm entered the room, it was gone.

"Luke?" Mara called as she finally made it out of the refresher.

He didn't answer, and when she reached out with the Force, she cringed.

"Luke!" She yelled, moving to the front room.

Artoo beeped at her.

"Artoo, where did he g…" Mara's demand died on her lips when her eyes fell on the current 'hot news story' of which her niece was the star.

Her niece who was clinging desperately to the tattered remains of her dress while she ran from a mob of greedy, self-centered journalists and news reporters eager to make a name for themselves.

Mara's eyes finally strayed to the partially ajar door, then back to the screen, and she sank to the couch.

_Oh no… _

She knew exactly where Luke was headed.

**00000**

Jaina swiped angrily at her eyes, trying to clear her vision so she could find an escape route, but the more she dodged and tried to evade, the tighter the knot of news-folk grew. Her head was starting to spin from the multitude of lights, questions and accusations thrust in her face at every turn.

Jaina's breath became ragged, and she fought to keep from hyperventilating. Her dress was torn from the bust down to her waist, and though she'd ditched her shoes long ago, the hemline kept tripping her up.

But she didn't dare remove the precarious grip on her front to lift her hem out of the way for fear that her dress would fall open again. The galaxy had already seen too much of her body before she'd had time to recover from her fall.

Finally, Jaina couldn't take it any longer, and as the throng closed full circle around her, Jaina was left with nowhere to go. She spun in a sloppy circle, her knees shaking, and her heart pounding. She was borderline hysteria when she heard someone yelling at the reporters.

"Leave me alone!" Jaina realized it was her, and she moved clumsily about the inner circle of beings.

Flashes and clicks sounded all around, and questions bombarded her relentlessly.

"Go away!" Jaina pleaded frantically, searching the crowd for any shred of sympathy. "Please!"

_Someone help me!_ She cried in her mind, praying that somebody would hear her.

A shout rose from the outside edge of the commotion, and a dark blur sprang over everyone's heads to land beside her. Jaina jerked back, until the robed figure removed his cloak to wrap it around her.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina cried in agonized relief.

Luke Skywalker ignited his lightsaber to get the crowd's attention, and used the Force to project his voice into the mass of beings.

"It is time for you all to leave!" He commanded; his anger was blatantly on display. "You have more than enough material to humiliate an innocent young woman with. Leave her alone!"

The crowds visibly shrank back from his terrifying glare, but soon pressed their advantage once again. Luke growled low in his throat and turned to Jaina, who was clutching her uncle's Jedi robe tightly closed around her shaking frame.

Replacing his lightsaber to his belt, he gathered her into his arms and leapt agilely to the outside edge of the throng. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran, still carrying Jaina. The masses followed like a pack of hounds on a blood trail.

Luke put on a burst of speed, and then ducked into a dark alleyway. Before Jaina knew what was happening, she felt weightless, and realized Luke was leaping high onto open balconies to get off the streets.

He hopped wall-to-wall until they reached a pedestrian walkway several levels up, and then stopped after reaching another dark alleyway. He snuck behind a building and only then released her.

Jaina managed to stand on her own two feet for about two seconds before she collapsed. Luke caught her, and hoisted her up again.

"It's okay Jaina." He whispered, and then he was in motion again.

Jaina felt the tug on her senses and wondered if her uncle was hiding their identities with the Force.

**00000**

Mara felt Luke returning with Jaina and realized she was still in her towel, gazing without seeing at the monitor on the wall. She raced back to their room, and threw on the first set of clothes she could find.

She returned to the front room just as Luke trudged through the doorway with his sixteen-year-old niece clinging tightly to him.

Mara closed the door behind them, peeking into the hall to make sure there were no unwanted visitors. She turned to see Luke set Jaina on the sofa, and then sit beside the stiff young woman. She sniffed, looking down and to the side, her body rigid, nerves taut.

Jaina shifted under Mara's keen gaze, and pulled Luke's robe closer to her body, hunching down a little.

"Jaina?" Luke asked worriedly, gingerly touching her arm.

Mara saw Jaina rock back and forth, her eyes glassy, and expression blank.

_She's in shock._ Mara sent to Luke.

He glanced at her and nodded, his lips set in a thin line.

_Can you get her some clothes please?_ Luke asked.

Mara dipped her chin and set off for the room.

**00000**

Luke watched as Mara retreated, and then returned his gaze to Jaina.

"Jaina, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She blinked, glancing at him, and shook her head. Luke thanked the Force for that little piece of good news.

"I'm so sorry, Jaina." Luke whispered after long seconds of agonizing silence.

Apparently that was the breaking point for Jaina, because she suddenly crumpled into his arms, wailing her grief in enormous sobs. Luke's own eyes stung with angry tears, and he rocked with her, holding her tight, wishing for all the world that he could take tonight away.

Jaina clung to him so tightly that he felt his ribs protest, but he ignored the sensation.

**00000**

Jacen Solo burst through the door to his parent's room.

"Mom! Dad!"

Leia and Han startled awake, scrambling to cover their bodies with the blankets. Jacen's eyes went wide, and he averted his eyes in obvious discomfort.

"What is it?" Han grumbled irately.

_This had better be an emergency._ He added to himself.

Remembering why he was here, Jacen looked to his parents, silently grateful that they were covered.

"It's Jaina! She needs help!"

Leia started to jump out of bed, and Jacen cried out in alarm and backed out of the room, hands up to ward off unwanted images. The eldest Solos dressed quickly and met Jacen in the living room. As soon as he saw them, he pointed emphatically to their holovid.

Leia went pale when she saw Jaina in the midst of a large crowd of reporters. The feed wasn't live anymore, so Leia watched it as the events of this evening replayed. Beside her, Han was a furnace of barely controlled outrage.

Jacen turned to his parents, tears in his eyes.

"I had no idea what was going on until the reporters chased her out of the building." He said, and it sounded to Leia like he was apologizing. "I tried to get to her, but the crowd was too thick. So I came for help. I have no idea where she is!"

"Wait!" Han spoke up for the first time. "Replay that!"

Leia and Jacen looked to him questioningly, and he rolled his eyes. Han marched over to the holovid to rewind and replay. The Solos watched, Leia curious as to what had caught her husband's attention when a shaft of brilliant green light erupted right next to Jaina.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed.

She watched as her brother tried to ward off the onslaught, only to give up and flee with Jaina in his arms. The video ended when Luke became a dark blur in the night, and the reporter following gave up the chase.

Leia leapt for the comm. station, only to find Han already punching in the code to the Skywalker suite.

Mara answered, looking slightly disheveled. "Han, Leia. I'm glad you called."

"Where is she?" Han demanded.

Mara's eyes flashed at his tone, and Leia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Han, don't take it out on them."

To her credit, Mara shook off Han's brusque greeting and resumed the conversation.

"I presume you are aware of the situation?"

Leia nodded. "Do you know where Jaina and Luke are? Is she okay?"

Mara glanced behind her suddenly, and then turned back, her expression worried. "She's not doing well, guys. Luke is with her, but… I don't know."

"We will be right over." Han said, rising.

Mara nodded. "Be careful there are probably a few lingering reporters out there."

**00000**

"Uncle Luke, what am I going to do?" Jaina whispered as she clung to him, exhausted from weeping. "Mom is going to be so mad about the reports."

Luke held her out to arms length. "No. She doesn't care about that."

Jaina shook her head dejectedly. "Just watch, the first concern she will voice will be how we can recover from this."

"I think she deserves more credit than that, Jaina." Luke rebuked softly.

But even as he said it, Luke felt his heart break a bit at the rift between his sister and her daughter. Unsure what else to say, Luke simply pulled her close once more.

Jaina welcomed his strong arms about her. Luke's arms had always been a safe haven for her, a place she had never been afraid to run to.

"I won't ever be able to show my face again." Jaina said after a moment. "I feel so humiliated! So… so stupid!" Jaina suddenly stood, Luke's cloak pulled close still, and paced. "I _knew_ this was all a trick! I just _knew_ it! If I had just listened to my gut instincts, then none of this would have happened."

Luke frowned. "You knew this was going to happen?"

She stopped, stared at him, and then lowered her gaze. "Not exactly. I… it was more of a hunch, really. I knew something funny was up when Jaryd asked me to the dance. I mean, before then he'd hardly even glanced in my direction." She sat again, her strength waning. "I feel like such an idiot."

Luke pursed his lips. "Not to turn teacher on you, but if you take this as a learning experience, then all is not as bad as it may seem."

Jaina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever regretted it when you've followed your gut- and by extension, your instincts?" Luke asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mara re-join them in the room.

_Han and Leia are on their way._ She sent.

He nodded his understanding.

"No, Uncle Luke, I haven't." Jaina answered. "They always seem to lead me right."

Luke dipped his head in praise. "Very good. So why doubt them now?"

She exhaled, but Mara spoke for her. "Because she hoped it could be real."

Jaina jerked: obviously she hadn't noticed her aunt's return. "Yes. I wanted, deep down, for Jaryd to be actually interested in me." She plopped back onto the couch in low spirits.

Luke gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Jaina, if he didn't want anything to do with you before now, chances are he's not going to change in one night. He wasn't the one for you. In time, the right man will come along."

Jaina heaved a sigh. "I get that, I really do. I… just wanted to fit in for once." This last part came out as a whisper, and fresh tears leaked from her brown eyes. "I am _so tired _of being bullied, and abused by Iolla and her gang. I've dealt with them since I was twelve."

Fresh resentment coursed through Luke's veins. He stood, pacing to the window, and gazed out at the cityscape beyond.

"I thought you talked to your parents about this?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I did talk to Mom, back then." Jaina admitted. "But since that night in the hangar, I haven't…"

Luke turned to her, surprised. "Why not?"

She scuffed her toe on the carpet. "I… I don't know. I was too embarrassed…"

Luke's rebuke was cut off by the door announcer ringing frantically. Mara motioned for him to stay put and answered the door while Jaina visibly braced herself.

"Jaina are you alright?" Han burst through the door, swept the room with his hazel gaze, and immediately rushed to engulf Jaina in his arms.

Jaina clung to him. "I… I think so, Dad."

Leia was right behind her husband, and she embraced Jaina from behind.

"I'm sorry Jaina!" Leia said quietly.

Jacen was the last in the room, and upon seeing his twin, he burst into tears. Jaina wretched herself from her parents' grip and the two teenagers met in a thudding of bodies.

"Jaya, I'm so sorry!" Jacen wept, burying his face in her hair. "I tried to help, but I couldn't reach you. I finally ran home to get Mom and Dad."

"It's okay, Jace." She replied.

Luke nudged Leia from behind, and when she turned, he motioned with his head to the balcony. Han and Leia reluctantly followed. Luke closed the door behind them, and then turned.

Leia was instantly on him, wrapping him tightly. "Thank you Luke! You've always been there for her."

She stepped back, wiping away tears, and Luke felt her shame clear as day.

"I wish I could say the same." She bit out.

Luke shook his head. "No. You are her mother. You mean more to her than you know."

Leia started to argue, but Luke held up a hand.

"Wait, please." He looked between Han and Leia. "Did you know Jaina is still having trouble with bullying at school?"

Han's expression went from blank to shocked. "_What!?_"

Leia, however, nodded once. "She said something tonight, before the dance. But I didn't know anything about it before then. I thought it was over after that incident in middle school."

Luke sighed. "Well, apparently it's been on-going. It needs to stop. And if Jaina isn't getting the help she needs maybe she needs a change of location."

"The help she needs?" Han shouted angrily. "How do you figure? We just found out about this!"

Luke held up his hands in a placating gesture. "That's not what I meant. I mean if this is a big problem, and obviously it is, perhaps she needs to be removed from the situation."

Leia's eyes lit with understanding. "Take her out of school."

"Not entirely. Let her come to Yavin IV, we teach regular curriculum as well as Force technique." Luke offered.

Han and Leia exchanged a look, and Luke allowed them a moment.

"I don't like it looking like she's guilty." Leia said slowly.

Luke shook his head, exasperated. He could see where Jaina got her notions about Leia's priorities.

"Leia, I love you, and I don't want to tell you how to raise your children, but Jaina needs help. It is time to place her in a school where she will feel safe and welcome." Luke's voice hardened. "No child should dread going to school because they feel threatened there."

Han nodded. "I agree. Let Jaina get some peace, and still finish school."

Leia sighed. "Alright, if it's what she wants. Jacen could go to, if you don't mind."

Luke nodded. "That'd be fine. But let's ask them first."

As Luke had hoped, Jaina and Jacen were ecstatic to change schools, and the arrangements were made. Leia worked on damage control the next day.

To everyone's surprise, Iolla's father appeared in a special news broadcast with his daughter to offer a formal apology to the Solo family.

_Well, I guess there is still a sense of honor among the upper class of Coruscant. _Luke thought with no small amount of gratitude.


	7. Just Desserts

**Just Desserts:**

**(Sequel/Epilogue to "Dance Disaster") **

**This will be a lengthy one…**

**.**

**.**

**25 ABY **

Rain poured down on three men who entered the dark, seedy cantina at irregular intervals. Soaked to the bone, they shivered as they found seats at a table where a fourth man in dark robes was already waiting.

Once they were all seated, the man in the dark robes sat forward, and took in his companions.

"Did you get it?"

"Sure thing, Boss." One of the three said.

He produced a datachip form deep inside his pockets, and slid it across the table to the man in the robes. The man picked it up and inserted it into his datapad. Upon seeing the information, he grinned.

"Excellent work, Hobbie, thanks."

The traveler in the center of the group spoke up next. "And I scouted the perfect place: great access from multiple directions, ripe pickings for an ambush."

"Make sure we also have a clear exit, Wedge."

"Will do." Wedge Antilles acknowledged.

The robed man turned to his final companion. "And your assignment?"

"Ah… I think I got it right, you will have to review it and okay it before I send it out." Wes Janson shifted in his seat. "I'm not exactly the romantic type, ya know?"

The robed man chuckled. "I know, Wes."

Wes slid another datacard across the table, which the robed man pocketed.

"Thanks for this, guys." He stood. "I don't need to remind you that this needs to be total hush-hush." He added with a pointed glare at Wes and Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian.

Both pilots raised their hands, offering hurt looks. "Who us?"

The robed man shook his head. "I'll be in touch."

And without a sound, the robed man disappeared.

All three Rogue Squadron members watched their one-time commander leave, and once he was gone, Wedge shook his head.

"You mess with one wolf…"

"You get the whole damn pack!" Hobbie finished sagely.

"Those kids should've known better than to mess with Jaina Solo." Wes said in sympathy.

"Still, I didn't come all this way not to have a drink, right boys?" Hobbie chirped, rubbing his hands together.

**00000**

**The next day**

Han Solo opened the door to see his brother-in-law standing on the other side.

"Luke! Come on in! It's great to see you!" He greeted, patting the younger man on the back.

Luke smiled warmly, and Han did not miss the mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes. He frowned, but Luke's face gave nothing away.

"Is Jaina here?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah, she's in here somewhere." Han answered. "I'll tell you Kid, the twins have never been so excited about school. They cannot wait to start at the academy at the new semester."

Luke beamed. "That's great! I can't wait to have them!"

Han nodded, and narrowed his eyes; that spark in Luke's eyes had brightened for a second at the mention of school.

"So, Kid, what's goin' on?" Han asked casually.

Luke immediately schooled his features. "What do you mean?"

Han was interrupted by Leia's entrance.

"Luke!" She hurried to embrace her twin. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, it's kind of spur of the moment, to be honest." Luke answered. "I can come back later if I'm interrupting something."

"Nonsense!" Leia waved off his concern. "Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"That'd be great, actually." Luke replied. "I wouldn't mind seeing the kids."

"Well, let's go then, the kids are already at the table."

The adults entered the dining room, and upon seeing their guest, the three youngest Solos' faces lit up.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina was first on her feet to hug him, followed closely by her two brothers.

The family quickly settled down to eat. Amid the meal, Luke glanced at Jaina and cleared his throat.

"So, Jaina, how have you been? Any more trouble with that boy from the dance? What was his name?"

Jaina shook her head, face clouding over briefly. "Jaryd D'Tulma, and no, he hasn't said a word to me since that night."

Han observed Luke mouthing the name a couple of times, and then ask another question.

"And no more bullying from Miss Hemiri?"

"Iolla, and no. She too, seems to have backed off." Jaina was frowning at Luke now. "Why do you ask?"

Luke shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

Jaina seemed to accept this and returned to her meal, but Han continued to watch his brother surreptitiously. Luke pulled out a datapad at one point in his meal and jotted down a quick note before putting the device away, the faintest of smirks tugging his lips.

"Uncle Luke, will I be able to have any pets at the Academy?" Jacen inquired.

Luke smiled. "Well, nothing dangerous, but as long as they do not create a problem, one or two animals should be okay."

Han chuckled. "Careful with that one, Uncle."

This remark earned him a glare from Jacen, and a chuckle from Luke.

"I don't mind animals, really." Luke went on. "All creatures have their place, and some are quite magnificent when viewed through the Force."

Jacen smiled triumphantly at Han, who lifted his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Alright, so animals aren't that bad." He admitted.

"Uncle Luke, when do I get to come to the Academy?" Anakin asked earnestly, his blue eyes glittering.

"Not for a few more years, Buddy." Luke answered. "When you are older."

Anakin pouted, poking at the remains of his meal.

Luke finished his plate and stood. "Thanks for lunch, but I have to go. I still have a few things to take care of before I go home."

Han quickly downed his own final crumbs and joined Luke in the kitchen away from prying eyes and ears. He stood beside Luke at the sink, watching for a second as the Jedi washed his dishes.

"So, Kid. What's _really _going on?" Han asked quietly.

Luke paused ever-so-slightly in his work, before resuming the wash. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, and I'm a Hutt." Han sniped. "Come on, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Han challenged, raising his voice in warning. "So you won't mind me telling your sister that…"

"NO!" Luke hissed, glancing over his shoulder at the doorway to the dining room.

Han chuckled. "Kid, you can fool everyone else, but I've been playing sabacc since before you were born. I know a tell when I see one… and you're telling a lot more than you think."

Luke sighed. "Alright, alright!"

Han grinned happily.

"Meet me at my place at 22:00 tonight, and ask me to go out for a drink." Luke whispered, just as Leia entered.

"You're still here?" She asked, surprised.

Luke smiled, setting his clean dishes aside. "Just finishing up. Thanks again for lunch."

**00000**

Han met Luke at exactly 22:00, and Luke promptly dressed and left Mara with a kiss and a promise to be careful.

Luke did a double-take when the looming form of Chewbacca appeared beside Han on their way to the turbolift.

"Are we starting a club, Han?" Luke asked mildly.

"You tell me." Han returned evenly.

Luke sighed. "Well… me and some of the Rogues have been cooking something up."

At this Han lifted an eyebrow, deeply intrigued. Whenever the Rogues did something, it was great entertainment for the rest of them. But for Luke to be actively involved meant something epic was about to happen… and Han intended to have a front-row seat.

"Whatever it is, count us in." Han said, trying to remain nonchalant.

"We?" Luke glanced at him, not fooled in the slightest.

"Yeah, Chewie and Me have got your back." Han said.

"You don't even know what _it_ is." Luke pointed out.

Han shrugged. "Eh. It'll be fun, and worth it if both you and the Rogues are concerned."

Luke chuckled once before turning serious. "So long as our wives remain in the dark."

Han glanced at his brother, noting the hint of discomfort in Luke's demeanor. Han could understand where the Kid was coming from. Han did not like keeping secrets from Leia, and with Luke it was even worse. Luke keeping things from Mara was unspeakable, and nearly impossible because of the bond they shared.

But every once in a while, something came up, and sly old Luke found a way around that bond. Han was proud of his devious brother-in-law sometimes.

The lift doors opened, and Han allowed Luke to lead the way. Instead of hailing a speeder, however, Luke continued to walk. Han and Chewie followed quietly, keeping pace easily.

"Okay, it's like this." Luke said quietly, eyes darting about for eavesdroppers. "I came up with a… prank… to play on the boy and the girl who set Jaina up for that dance a couple of weeks ago."

Han's mouth dropped open, and he found himself having a hard time getting past his shock to listen in to the remainder of Luke's plans. Once he was finished, Han was speechless, and more than a little touched.

Luke finally stopped and turned to him, eyes searching. Han coughed to hide a swell of tears, patting Luke on the shoulder gently.

"I don't know what to say, Little Brother." Han finally choked out.

Luke looked uncertain still. "And you are okay with all of this? I did not want you involved, because I don't want any of this to fall back on you guys. Least of all Leia." Luke looked Han in the eye. "That's why she can't know Han. It would hurt her."

"I know." Han said. "And I will do my best to stay silent."

Chewie rumbled something at that, causing Luke to laugh and Han to scowl indignantly.

"Hey! You try keeping something from Malla!" Han shot back. "Leia's sharp, she will know something's up."

"Which is why I must say 'no', to your offer to help, Han." Luke stated.

Han placed his hands on his hips. "Not after you spilled all the juicy details! Besides, Jaina is _my_ daughter! And Leia is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Luke glanced to Chewie for support, but the Wookie merely shrugged, nodding to Han.

"Alright." Luke gave in with a sigh. "Well, there is one thing you can do for me."

"Name it."

"I need help setting up the holo flashes. I don't mean the entire camera, just a working flash. And a lot of them." Luke was all business again.

Han scratched his chin. "And where is this taking place again?"

"There is an abandoned building from the Old Republic that Wedge found. It has multiple points of egress. Wes made two invitations; one to the boy and one to the girl setting them up for a date in a special location." Luke explained. "All I needed were their names. Each will think the other was responsible. We have set up for a few… um, _accompanying_ couples to make everything more believable."

Han agreed. Setting the pair up in an abandoned place would be too suspicious. But setting the area up for a one-time party and inviting their 'guests of honor' would be more believable. Force knew the two teenagers were already full of themselves.

Han turned to Luke. "Who'd you get?"

"Lando is setting up the party, while I've called in a few favors from Talon Karrde. He will supply me with a small crowd of people who won't know what is really happening. Lando will make the party seem like the start of one of his new business ventures, and his guests will be the first to hear about it."

Han grinned. "Lando could do that in his sleep."

Luke shared his smile. "I know."

Han rubbed his hands together vigorously. "Oh I can't wait!"

Luke turned to him fully now, his face deadly serious. "You two cannot be seen, Han. Nor can you participate in the front-line action."

"Why not?" Han complained, though he knew the answer.

Luke's knowing look told him that he too knew that Han understood. "Please, Han. Promise me this one thing. Don't be seen, and for stars sake, do not get caught!"

Han pursed his lips. He wanted to be on the front lines of this little bit of retribution for the wrongs done to his only daughter. But Luke was right: if Han or Chewie were caught on scene during the prank, the press would go ballistic. And it would damage Leia irreparably, painting her as a vengeful diplomat who went behind the scenes to do her dirty work.

And Han also knew that if anyone could pull this off without any fallout on their family, it was Luke. Though Han was deeply surprised that the Jedi Master was willing to go to such lengths, let alone seek revenge… even if it was for his niece. But he was also deeply honored that his brother was willing to forego his ethics a bit to restore Jaina's dignity.

"Okay. We will help set it up, and we will meet you at the rendezvous in an unmarked speeder." Han finally agreed, much to his brother's relief.

"That would be just fine. Thanks Han."

**00000**

**Two days later**

Iolla Hemiri stood outside the decked-out dining hall, awaiting the arrival of her date. Jaryd D'Tulma was five minutes late. She heaved a great sigh, just as someone tapped her shoulder.

She spun around, a smile on her face as Jaryd swept her up in his arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Gorgeous!" He cooed. "Ready to go in?"

"Of course!" She replied smoothly. "I cannot believe you set up this date!"

Jaryd blinked once in confusion, but quickly decided to go with the flow, hoping that tonight would end on a romantic note.

"I mean, how did you secure tickets to this exclusive party?" Iolla went on.

"Ah, well, you know. A true gentleman never reveals his sources." Jaryd winked secretively.

Iolla giggled, walking with him into the grand hall.

**00000**

"Remind me where you're going at such a late hour, Skywalker?" Mara asked. "Again?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as her husband pulled on his boots. He glanced at her, obviously trying to hide his nervous state from her. But he replied calmly nonetheless.

"I told you earlier this week that the Rogues and I have been planning to get together for tonight."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And what's with the bag?"

"Gear for tonight's fun." Luke said evasively.

Mara started to press the issue, but Luke finished with his shoes and hopped up, slinging the sack over his shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss and hustled toward the door before she could stop him.

"See you later, I love you!" He called over his shoulder.

When Luke finally jogged into their ready-room several floors below the party, the three Rogue Squadron pilots practically sagged with relief.

"You're almost half an hour late, Rogue Leader!" Wes called out, holding a helmet under his arm. "What kept you?"

"I had to get by Mara." Luke said.

"Ah! I don't envy that task!" Hobbie chuckled.

Hobbie looked unrecognizable in his disguise: his hair was a deep brown, and he'd donned a few pieces of facial putty to alter his looks. He also wore the uniform of a taxi-driver.

"Get dressed, quickly!" Wedge said to the late arrival.

Luke promptly dropped his bag and changed clothes.

"Are our 'reporters' in place?" Luke inquired as he slipped on a mask.

"Yup! Iella and Mirax are both in disguise as reporters, and will get the ball rolling." Wedge announced, placing his own mask over his head.

"Perfect!" Luke grinned.

**00000**

"Han! Where are you going?" Leia demanded, blocking his path.

"Chewie and I are going to work on the _Falcon_." Han said, sweating just a bit.

Leia's knowing gaze bored right through him. "At this hour?"

He nodded, determined to beat her at this: but damned if her years as a politician and his wife hadn't taught her just how to read him.

"You're hiding something." Leia stated firmly. "What is it?"

Han sighed. "None of your business at the moment, Highnessness."

Leia's glare made him flinch. "None of my business?"

"What, can't I go out with a friend?" Han challenged. "Come on, Sweetheart, cut me some slack. I just want a guy's night out."

Leia's face softened. "Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

Han made to leave, but she touched his arm. "I know you spent all night out last night."

There was an undertone of worry in her voice that made Han feel terrible. "It's nothing like that, Leia, I swear!"

She nodded. "I trust you."

"I love you, Princess." Han kissed her with as much passion as he could.

Chewie was waving him to hurry when he exited their building, and Han leapt into the speeder. The Wookie sped away as soon as Han was in the seat. Han grabbed the bag he'd had packed, and changed into dark, nondescript clothing as they sped to the rendezvous point. Chewie had already died his fur a deep black and silver, making him unrecognizable.

**00000**

Jaryd was thoroughly enjoying having Iolla practically in his lap at their seats near the door as Lando Calrissian droned on about his next business endeavor.

"Does that man ever stop talking?" He complained in her ear.

Iolla nosed him suggestively, making him turn his head. "Who cares? Everyone is so focused on him that they won't care if we indulge ourselves, right?"

Jaryd had to smile. "Definitely like the way you think!"

Neither teenager noticed the two figures moving in on their position as they made out, hands touching each other under the table.

To their shock, a pair of human women jumped up to either side of them, cameras held high to their faces. Flashes went off in rapid succession, and the teens nearly fell from their seats.

"Iolla Hemiri, is this your newest boyfriend?" One reporter asked in a bubbly voice.

Iolla scurried off Jaryd's lap, blushing furiously. If this news reached her father, coupled with images of her in such an intimate embrace with her date, he would blow a fuse.

"Is this Jaryd D'Tulma? Isn't he the same boy who took Jaina Solo to the winter formal last month?" The second woman asked, her voice pitched high with excitement.

Their flashes kept going off, making Iolla blush deeper. The teenager grabbed Jaryd's hand and ran down the long hallway to the front doors, ignoring the commotion in the room behind her.

As they ran, Iolla's blood raced when a dozen more flashes and a multitude of voices bombarded her. She panicked, and raced out the door, practically dragging Jaryd with her. The two female reporters were hot on their heels.

Iolla spotted a waiting open-air speeder-taxi and leapt for it. She shoved Jaryd inside, and without looking at the driver, hollered at him to go.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked, still facing forward.

"Anywhere! Just get going!" Iolla screeched.

"Lose the press!" Jaryd agreed, finally finding his voice.

The driver nodded and pressed the accelerator.

**00000**

Back in the hall, Lando joined the two female reporters who had returned to the room. Both were grinning triumphantly, and before the crowd could join them, they gave each other a high-five.

"Worked like a charm, Ladies!" Lando congratulated.

"Thanks, Calrissian." Mirax smirked.

"You know, I think I could really pull off the whole bubbly reporter gig." Iella added, striking a pose with her camera. "What do you think? Should I quit my job at NRI and become a news anchor?"

Lando feigned horror. "I don't think Wedge would take too kindly to that."

Mirax and Iella burst out laughing.

"No, I suppose not!" Iella Antilles agreed.

"And those kids didn't even realize all those extra flashes and voices were a hoax!" Lando crowed.

Both women caught sight of the spooked guests all trying to leave, and quickly hid their faces behind the cameras again. They ducked into a side doorway where they descended a flight of stairs.

Lando turned on the charm and faced the group. "I'm sorry for the interruption everyone, I hope this does not put a damper on your evening! There is still plenty of food and dancing to go around!"

Most of the guests seemed to like that idea, and returned to the hall to begin the after-speech festivities. One woman, however, a noble-looking woman at that, had a comlink in hand. She was also returning from having been outside.

"Those poor kids! I called security, and told them to follow that speeder to make sure the girl gets home safe." She patted Lando on the shoulder, oblivious to the look of panic in his dark eyes.

"_Oh NO!_" he whispered.

**00000**

Iolla had just begun to relax into her seat when a second speeder pulled up beside them, and two masked men jumped out while a third piloted their craft.

Iolla screamed, and their driver threw his hands up in terror, letting go of the speeder controls. The speeder immediately began to lose altitude, and all occupants had to hold on for their lives.

"Iolla Hemiri! What fortune!" One of the men gloated loudly. "Give us your money!" he ordered over the roaring of the wind.

Jaryd shrank into his seat, hiding behind Iolla, who shot him a look of disgust.

"And you, put your hands on the yolk, idiot!" The other man yelled at the driver, sticking a blaster into his back.

The driver did as he was told, and began to bring the speeder out of its steep dive. The first man moved closer to the teenagers.

"I said, give me your money!" He hollered, now raising a blaster. "NOW!"

Iolla fumbled for her small dress-purse, and was about to hand over the credits she carried with her when a siren wailed behind them, accompanied by flashing red and blue lights.

The man jerked, glancing behind Iolla and Jaryd. Then he sprang into action, yanking the pilot from his seat and yelling at his companion.

"Get back to the speeder, and get out of here! This job's a bust!"

"You think?" The other snapped, before leaping back into his own speeder, which immediately veered away.

It was chased off by a police cruiser. The masked man in Iolla's speeder took the controls and dipped the nose of their craft down into a steep, twisting dive through the traffic lanes. Iolla screeched in terror, and scrambled to put her restraints on.

A second security vehicle did its best to tail them, keeping pace surprisingly well. The masked man was completely silent as he drove the speeder. They banked hard around a skyscraper, so close to the structure that Iolla could see families through open balcony doors.

The police struggled to keep up, and on an open stretch, then gained distance, closing the gap surprisingly fast. Next the pilot pulled up, and their speeder climbed several stories, only to zigzag and dive underneath a lumbering cargo hauler.

Jaryd and Iolla sat white-faced and horrified beyond words, unaccustomed to such flying. Their original driver, however, seemed thrilled at the high-speed chase, though Iolla couldn't be sure with his back to them.

**00000**

"Wedge, I can't shake them!" Wes cried, not daring to take his helmet off.

"I know, I think security finally found some worthwhile pilots!" Wedge gritted.

"Hey, we could offer them a spot in the Rogues!" Wes quipped, trying as ever to lighten the mood.

Wedge shot him a dirty look. "Right, I can just see the mess-hall conversations between a couple of former police and you Rogues."

Wes laughed at that, and banked hard right, dropping in front of an incoming freighter. "I think I can lose them if we can get off their scanners for a moment!"

"Hiding in the gravity field given off by the freighter?" Wedge nodded. "Impressive, Wes."

"Thanks!" Wes beamed. Sure enough, they stayed in the shadow of the freighter, and saw their pursuit flash by, completely missing their target.

They landed their speeder in the first place they could find, and hopped out, disappearing into the crowd.

"See you back at 'ground zero'." Wedge whispered as he separated from Wes.

"Right. See ya!" Wes agreed.

'Ground Zero' was a tapcaf a few blocks from Orowood Towers where the Solos kept residence. Everyone was to meet back there after shaking their pursuit to celebrate. What none of them had counted on was Coruscant police crashing their party.

Both men disappeared into the crowds, removing key pieces of their disguises to better blend in.

**00000**

Hobbie was indeed having the time of his life as Luke, still in disguise, expertly piloted their craft through all sorts of crazy maneuvers. He had seen the Jedi's piloting skills, as well as his amazing simulator scores, and knew that Luke was one of the best pilots in the galaxy. But to witness it first hand was a real treat!

Luke was great, but their pursuit was giving him a run for his money. The police pilot doggedly hugged their six, catching up whenever Luke came to an open stretch.

But Hobbie knew that it was because their chosen speeder was not designed for fast maneuvers and speed, like the police cruiser. Their craft was meant for more leisurely flights.

Luke spotted a series of tunnels, and grinned behind his mask, angling for the enclosed speeder lanes. Their world dimmed substantially when they finally reached the tunnels, but with the Force, Luke was able to avoid any dangers, though they came close a few times.

When the Force urged him to move to port, Luke obeyed, and he felt the distinct impression that this was where he needed to disembark. He would then allow Hobbie to resume his position.

Luke slammed on the breaks and leapt from the speeder, racing down a flight of stairs.

And just in time.

Their pursuer stopped beside the taxi and several uniformed men exited. Luke took the steps two at a time, hearing Hobbie yelling.

"He was crazy! He and his pal had me at blaster point!"

"Which way did he go?"

Luke heard the rumbling of multiple sets of feet pursuing him down the steps and his heart began to race.

Luke saw that he was coming to the edge of a walkway, with nowhere to go. He pondered stopping, cursing his bad luck when the Force whispered that he should jump. Taking an enormous leap of faith, Luke launched himself from the ledge.

He heard several observers shriek in horror, thinking that he was suicidal. But Luke saw an open–bed hauler loaded with a multitude of crates merging with his trajectory. Using the Force to slow his descent as much as he could, Luke prepared himself to land.

He tucked and rolled in the center of the craft, but with his still-fast momentum he crashed heavily into a pile of crates. Pain shot through his shoulder, and he protected his head as a few of the storage containers fell on top of him.

He waited several minutes to make sure he had lost his pursuit, and felt another warning tingle in the Force. Compelling his aching muscles to obey him, Luke struggled out from under the crates, moved to the edge of his transport, and jumped ship yet again.

He landed on another hauler, this one enclosed. He found a hand-hold, on the side and held fast until he crossed over a walkway. Letting go, Luke slid off and landed in a crouch, startling several pedestrians.

He promptly rose and ran off, then slowed and merged with the crowd once he was well away from his starting point.

**00000**

Han glanced worriedly at his chrono for the fifteenth time since Luke had missed their scheduled rendezvous.

He glanced at Chewie. "Where do you think he is?"

Chewie rumbled his own confusion. Luke was supposed to have met them over an hour ago.

Han jumped when his comlink chirruped at him.

"Yeah?" He answered carefully.

"It's me!" Lando said tightly.

They'd agreed not to use names in case their transmissions were being recorded elsewhere.

"What's up?" Han asked.

"Well, we had a little hiccup here on our end." Lando said ominously, making Han's stomach clench. "One of my guests apparently called the police. They pursued our friends…"

Han cursed. "Alright, just lie low until we hear from…"

Suddenly a masked figure leapt into their speeder, and tapped Han's shoulder three times. Han immediately spun on Luke as Chewie hit the accelerator. The younger man was collapsed in his seat.

"Hey, you there?" Lando's voice said from the still open comlink.

"Yeah, and we've secured our package. Out." Han turned off the comlink, cutting off Lando's reply.

"Luke! Where the hell have you been?" Han demanded as Luke removed his helmet and dropped it into the abyss below them.

He was exhausted, Han could tell, and covered in perspiration.

"I had to outrun a few officers." Luke panted. "Let's get indoors and out of costume."

**00000**

Luke, Han and Chewie sent a comm. signal to their friends that they wouldn't be meeting at the tapcaf tonight, and trudged instead into the Solo residence. They were now laughing and commenting as Luke retold his story.

They were so caught up in their fun that they failed to notice the women in the sitting area. But as soon as Han turned and spotted an angry Leia, he blanched.

"Uh, Kid?" He whispered, nudging the Jedi Master.

Luke turned, wincing as Han hit his sore shoulder, and froze. Not only were Leia and Jaina up, but it appeared that they had been watching the events unfold via the news.

"Uh… hey guys." Luke tried tentatively.

"Don't you 'hey guys' me!" Leia fumed, pointing at the screen. "Where have you all been?"

She caught sight of their outfits, along with Chewie's new hairstyle, and then glanced back to the screen. The two men and the Wookie glanced at each other, realizing that Leia was piecing the puzzle together.

Jaina was quicker though. "Dad, what's going on? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Yes, did you?" Leia seconded, returning her gaze to Luke and Han.

"It's not what it looks like." Han held up his hands.

"Really, and what does it look like?" Leia asked too-sweetly.

"Hey, it was the Kid's shindig. We just played back-up."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Han." Luke said sarcastically. "If I recall, you were behind me the whole time!"

"Yeah, well, I ain't taking credit where it's not due." Han moved away from Leia, and sat down.

Leia now pitted her twin with a fierce glare. "Luke?"

"I am not a child Leia." Luke said evenly. "I can handle my own affairs."

"Do you have any clue how dangerous those stunts were?" Leia accused, and again she gestured to the screen.

It now showed Luke's speeder pulling maneuvers no taxi was meant to handle, and then it disappeared into a tunnel system. The announcer was going on about how the suspects were unknown, and had all gotten away cleanly.

"It was all just a prank." Luke sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "I wanted to… get a little of Jaina's dignity back."

Leia's gaze was still hard, but he sensed something change in her Force sense. "You mean you sought revenge?"

Luke flinched, and then looked her in the eye. "Yes."

Leia held his eye stubbornly, and then her face spit into a huge grin. "Well, that was great fun!"

Luke blinked. "What?"

"It's about time those two got a taste of their own meds." Leia smirked. "Thank you Luke."

Luke felt a great weight lift off his chest.

"Uncle Luke?"

He turned to a teary-eyed Jaina.

"You did all that… for me?" She asked, her voice full of emotion.

Luke nodded. "I would do anything for you, Sweetie. But you need to understand that this was all in good fun. Don't think that revenge is the answer."

She offered a brilliant smile. "I understand, Uncle Luke. I think it was great watching the Jedi Master step out of bounds for a night."

Luke offered a lopsided smiled. "Yes. Well, you're worth it."

Jaina wrapped him in a tight embrace. Luke returned the gesture, and then stiffened as a storm worked its way up the levels of the building.

"Uh, oh." Luke whispered.

"What is it?" Jaina asked with evident concern.

Luke swallowed hard. "Mara's on her way."

Both Han and Leia winced in sympathy, while Luke looked about for support.

"Anyone care to back me up on this one?"

Han and Leia both beat a retreat, unwilling to face a raging Mara Jade Skywalker.

Finally, Jaina took his hand. "I'm here for you, Uncle Luke. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

**00000**

In a tapcaf a safe distance away, three Rogues toasted their success.

"Man, I thought those cops would never stop asking me questions!" Hobbie complained. "And on top of that, I still had to drive those brats home!"

Wedge chuckled at that, and then lifted an eyebrow when Hobbie suddenly perked up.

"But man can Luke Skywalker fly!" Hobbie was on cloud nine. "I don't think I will ever look at amusement rides the same way!"

The three pilots shared a laugh.

"Luke was always the best." Wedge agreed.

"Yeah, too bad he went all Jedi on us. He'd be a great addition to the Rogues." Wes said.

"Yeah, but then he would never have met Mara." Hobbie winked.

Wes's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're right! The entertainment those two give us is well worth the sacrifice!"

All three men toasted again and shared a hearty laugh.


	8. Mara's Coming

**Mara's Coming…**

**(Fan-requested follow-up scene to "Just Desserts") **

**.**

**.**

**25 ABY **

_Jaina wrapped him in a tight embrace. Luke returned the gesture, and then stiffened as a storm worked its way up the levels of the building. _

"_Uh, oh." Luke whispered. _

"_What is it?" Jaina asked with evident concern._

_Luke swallowed hard. "Mara's on her way."_

_Both Han and Leia winced in sympathy, while Luke looked about for support. _

"_Anyone care to back me up on this one?"_

_Han and Leia both beat a retreat, unwilling to face a raging Mara Jade Skywalker. _

_Finally, Jaina took his hand. "I'm here for you, Uncle Luke. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."_

Luke mentally checked that there were no sharp objects in the room before Mara entered, and then steeled himself against the impending storm.

When the door chime sounded, Luke swallowed again and set forward, but Leia reappeared, waving him back.

"Mara, come on in." Leia greeted her sister-in-law.

Mara barely noticed, and Luke was glad in that moment that looks could not kill. She marched toward him without a word, and Luke had to force himself to stand his ground. Finally she stopped in front of him, and crossed her arms over her chest. She took in his outfit, the smudges on his face, and then stared hard at the holovid.

Somehow her silence was much more frightening than if she had come at him with her lightsaber.

"Hey Mara…" he started.

Mara's eyes flashed, and she turned her attention back to him.

"Hey Mara?" she quoted, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark with this, but I…"

"Wasn't thinking?" Mara cut him off sharply.

Luke shook his head. "No. I was thinking quite clearly."

Jaina decided to brave the waters, and stepped forward. "He did it for me, Aunt Mara."

Mara glanced at Jaina. "That doesn't make it any less idiotic."

"Mara, I had everything under control." Luke assured her.

"Oh? And I assume you planned to have the authorities chase you, too?" She snapped, gesturing at the still-on holovid.

"Well, no. That was unexpected." Luke admitted. "But we got away clean. No one will be able to trace a thing back to us."

"Us?" Mara repeated.

"Um… I think they'd like to remain anonymous." Luke smirked.

His attempt to lighten the mood was either missed or ignored, as Mara snatched her blaster from his belt.

"And you took my favorite blaster!" She growled dangerously.

This time even Jaina moved away, leaving Luke to fend for himself.

"I _borrowed_ it, Love." he corrected. "But it didn't get a scratch."

_Unlike me…_ He thought, still feeling his throbbing shoulder.

Mara's head jerked up, and he realized he hadn't been shielding his thoughts.

"You're hurt?" She questioned with the first hint of fear in her voice.

He felt a tendril of Force energy course through him from her, and he sighed.

"I hit my shoulder when I landed on that cargo-hauler." he confessed, working the offending body part to try easing the pain.

Mara glanced at Jaina. "Could you give us a moment please?"

"Sure. Thank you again, Uncle Luke." Jaina kissed his cheek, and left the couple alone.

Mara waited until it was indeed just the two of them before she returned her glare to him.

"Sit." Mara ordered, her tone booking no argument.

He obeyed without complaint while she loosened his tunic, and he slipped his arm free. Mara moved to see his shoulder and Luke heard her small intake of breath.

"Stars, Luke. Were you trying to take home a souvenir?" Mara grumbled.

"Souvenir?" Luke queried, perplexed.

Mara touched his shoulder and he yelped when she pulled something from his skin.

"Oh, quit being a baby, Skywalker!" Mara scolded. "If you're going to sneak out like that and not let me watch your back, then you get what you deserve."

"I didn't want… ow! Didn't want you to…OW!" he complained as whatever she was doing finally finished with a painful jerk.

Mara held her hand out to him over his shoulder, and Luke glanced down to see several large bloodied splinters in her palm.

Luke blinked. "Oh." he blurted. "No wonder it still hurts."

She made a strange sound, and Luke craned his neck to look. She was staring at his shoulder, eyes faraway.

"Mara?"

She lifted her gaze to his, and he spotted the brightness of unshed tears.

Luke paused, looking deep into her emerald gaze. He realized then as he should have known from the start that her anger derived from her fear for his safety.

Luke turned, and took her free hand. "Mara, I'm sorry." he said softly.

"What would you have done if they'd caught you, Luke?" Mara's voice was hard, but devoid of her earlier anger.

"I don't know." he admitted. "It was all just supposed to be a prank, but at the same time teach those kids a lesson."

"I'll teach _you_ a lesson." Mara offered with an overly-sweet smile.

Luke winced. "I think I learned it already."

She lifted one brow, but let it drop. "I'll go get the med kit."

Luke let her go, and she returned shortly with the Solo's first aid kit. Before she could start her work, however, Luke touched her face.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Mara." he told her earnestly.

She met his eye again, and this time a tear leaked free. "I was terrified when you were shown leaping from that platform. The camera lost sight of you, and I felt a burst of pain."

Luke felt shame burn like acid in his veins, and he berated himself for his carelessness.

"Mara, I…"

"No, let me speak," Mara put a finger to his lips. "Please."

"You left the house tonight in a huge hurry. You were keeping something from me, I knew that, but I trusted you." She took a breath. "And then while I was going through my gear out of boredom, I saw that my blaster was missing. I looked all through the house, but didn't find it.

"It wasn't until I saw the news story about a man trying to rob the speeder of a certain teenage girl," Mara shot him a pointed look at this. "That I started putting the pieces together. Not to mention that through our bond I could sense your strain."

She looked down. "And when you went out of view in open air, I feared the worst!"

Luke felt his own eyes prick with moisture. "Mara… I'm sorry I put you through that."

She jerked her head up, and moved as though to slap him. Luke held still, knowing he deserved it for putting her through all of that tonight. But she grabbed his chin instead, and brought his face to within inches of hers.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" She whispered vehemently. "I don't know what I would do if I lost…"

When she broke off, unable to finish, Luke pulled her close. "I promise."

She pulled away, nodded once, and then lifted her head authoritatively. "Next time you decide to pull something, you'd better make me your wingman."

He smiled at her, grateful for the tension breaker.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Farmboy." Mara teased, slapping his shoulder playfully.

When he winced, she smirked. "Serves you right."

He just shook his head as she began to doctor his shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mara said.

She waited until Luke gave her his full attention.

"The next time you decide to borrow my blaster, ask." She warned. "And the one you used tonight will be broken down, cleaned, and put back together."

Luke chuckled. "Yes, Dear."

She poked him, making him jerk slightly. "Don't mock me, Husband mine."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Luke returned lightly.

"Good."

"I love you, Mara." He murmured, catching her hand so he could kiss it.

"I love you too, Farmboy."


	9. But I'm Not a Father

**But I'm Not a Father**

**(In light of Father's Day, here is a piece accordingly…) **

**.**

**.**

**18 ABY**

Jaina Solo sat back and surveyed her handiwork. She was far from a professional artist at her nine years, but she felt that her hard work had been well worth it. She held the large piece of flimsi up, and out, making sure it looked okay.

She pursed her lips, wondering if her uncle would like the home-made card. She studied the holo of the bantha she'd used as a reference, and then looked back to her card. Satisfied, Jaina set the flimsi back down and wrote a note to go with the picture.

Jaina finally folded the flimsi in a fancy way she had learned in school, and pocketed it. She emerged from her room to see Han happily displaying his Father's Day cards and gifts from his children on a shelf near the door. Her little brother Anakin was playing with toy ships near the hallway entrance where she stopped.

"Daddy?" Jaina asked quietly.

Han turned to her. "Yeah, Sweetie?"

Jaina bit her bottom lip. "Can I go outside?"

Han frowned. "Outside where?"

"Um, well, I wanted to go see someone." Jaina didn't know why she was being secretive, but since she was already committed to this line of thought, she decided to trudge ahead.

"Who do you want to see?" Han narrowed his eyes, no doubt seeing Jaina's nervous state.

When Jaina simply shifted, Han started forward. Only when he got closer did he notice a piece of flimsi sticking out of her coat pocket. But before he reached his daughter, Anakin darted forward from his position on the floor and snatched the flimsi from her pocket.

"What's this?" Anakin asked loudly, starting to open what looked to Han like a card.

"Hey!" Jaina shouted angrily. "Give it back!"

But Anakin was determined to look at the card, and he scurried away from his sister anytime she got too close. He finally got the card open and stopped dead, then began to laugh.

"Ha ha! What is that supposed to be?" Anakin chortled.

Jaina's face flushed red, and she tried to snatch the card again, but once more her brother yanked it out of reach. Jaina finally jumped on him and grabbed the edge of the card, and Anakin released it.

"It's a bantha, Anakin!" Jaina grumbled.

"It doesn't _look_ like a bantha!" Anakin informed her, oblivious to her pained expression.

"Anakin, enough!" Han finally ordered.

His youngest child shrugged, and went back to his toys. Jaina stayed where she was, holding the flimsi-card open. Tears were shining, unshed, in her brown eyes.

Han finally reached her, and gently took the card from her. He looked at her coloring of a bantha, and then quickly read the note. A smile lit his face, and he realized all over again why he loved his little girl so much.

"I think Uncle Luke will love this, Jaina." He said, handing her the card. "He gets real lonely sometimes. I am sure this will make his day!"

She was giving a mighty effort, Han could see, not to cry.

_How like her mother she is_! Han thought.

"But Anakin's right, Dad. It's a bad drawing!" Jaina was unable to rein in her hurt any longer, and silent tears slipped down her flushed cheeks.

Han shook his head, and pointed a finger at his own chest. "Hey, it's a whole lot better that I could have done. Uncle Luke will love it, I promise."

Jaina gave him a hopeful smile, and Han nodded encouragingly.

"In fact, why don't we go find him right now?" Han added. "Goldenrod can look after Anakin and Jacen."

Jaina's eyes lit up, and soon they were out the door. Han took her first to Luke's Coruscant apartment, but the Jedi was not home. Artoo-Detoo finally answered the door, and informed them that Luke had gone to do maintenance on his X-wing.

**00000**

Luke Skywalker bit back a curse as he singed his hand on a piece of bare wire just under the cover-plate on the X-wing's lower starboard engine. It had given him trouble upon reentry for some reason, and after he'd touched down he realized he needed to give it a chance to cool before he attempted repairs.

And so he'd taken Artoo home and grabbed a bite to eat, before returning to tinker with his ship. He had run a systems check, and used a diagnostics droid to determine that his coolant line to that engine had a leak.

Luke sighed as he shook his hand as if that would somehow erase the stinging sensation. Being jolted by a live wire was by no means fun.

Shaking his head, Luke poked his hands back into the X-wing, and finally got the tube off. Grabbing a new length of tubing, Luke secured it into place, and then re-opened the valve to allow the coolant to flow once more.

Luke watched intently for several long moments to see if it would still leak. Satisfied, Luke closed the hatch, and began to screw the bolts back into place.

As he worked, Luke's attention was drawn by another one-man ship arriving. A mother and her two children waited anxiously for the occupant. Luke smiled softly at the bouncing excitement of the children as a man opened his cockpit and scrambled down the ladder.

As soon as he dropped to the ground and opened his arms, both kids raced to him, throwing their arms about him. Laughter bubbled up from the happy reunion, and Luke could hear it from his position on the other side of the hangarbay.

A pang of regret touched Luke's heart as he noticed the children showing their father homemade trinkets and such.

Would he ever find a woman who could put up with his crazy life-style? And if that day ever came for Luke, would they have a family?

Luke wondered not for the first time what it would be like to be Han, and come home after a long day to the delighted squeals of _his_ children, and to the loving embrace of a wonderful wife.

Tears pricked Luke eyes, and he returned his attention to the bolt to find that it was already secure, and that he was continuing to slowly tighten it.

Grimacing, Luke moved on to the other bolts, trying not to think about those things.

He was just getting the last bolt secured when the family finally left, leaving Luke in relative silence. Luke sighed, and sat on the ground, leaning back against the rear starboard landing strut.

He closed his eyes, and worked on steadying his erratic thoughts. Giving up after some time, Luke released another sigh and stood up. He wiped off his hands, put the tools away, and moved to leave the hangar.

He stopped at a sink by the door to wash his hands properly, and was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the little form sneaking up behind him.

"Hi Uncle Luke!"

Luke spun, startled, and was about to reach for his lightsaber when he realized who it was.

Berating himself for his inattentiveness, Luke forced his mind to focus.

"Jaina, it's good to see you!" he said happily.

Jaina smiled warmly at him, and hustled forward. Luke bent down to scoop her into his embrace, burying his face in her soft brown hair. Jaina was probably as close to a daughter as Luke was ever likely to have. And he loved his niece like she was his own child.

Luke cherished every moment he got to spend with his niece, and he only wished he was able to see both her and her brothers more often.

Jaina pulled back, taking his hand. "Can I walk you home, Uncle Luke?"

Luke looked around, only now realizing that neither Han nor Leia were in sight. "Did you come here alone?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, Daddy dropped me off. He said I could walk with you, if you don't mind."

Luke smiled again, squeezing her hand. "I'd love to walk with you."

Jaina swung their hands happily as they strode out of the bay. Luke spotted Han in the distance and nodded to his brother-in-law. Han offered a lopsided grin and a jaunty wave, and took his speeder back to the Solo suite.

Luke focused on Jaina. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Jaina looked up at him. "I've been learning how to work on the _Falcon_. Daddy and Chewie let me help with the repairs."

Luke chuckled. "Well, that will come in handy, I'm sure."

Jaina giggled with him. "I know! Dad's ship is always breaking somewhere!"

They walked some more, and Luke's mind drifted momentarily. Jaina spotted a park and tugged him toward a bench.

"Can we sit for a bit, Uncle Luke?" she inquired.

"Sure."

Luke sat with her, and she snuggled up beside him. Luke kissed her head, hugging her with one arm.

Jaina watched the children who played on the toys, lost in their world of imagination, and caring little for the troubles of the galaxy only miles above their heads. Luke thought back to his own childhood, thinking of how he'd not had the most terrible lot in life.

"Would you like to go play for a bit?" Luke nodded toward the toys. "We are in no hurry."

But Jaina shook her head. "I'm okay."

She shifted and pulled something from a pocket, before handing it to him.

Luke frowned. "What's this?"

Jaina handed it to him almost nervously.

"It's for you." she said softly. "It _is_ Father's Day, after all."

Luke lifted an eyebrow: he had not realized it was that holiday today. That explained all the gifts given to that man in the hangar.

Luke adopted a baffled expression. "But… I'm not a Father."

Jaina's solemn expression belied the twinkle in her eyes. "Uncle Luke, you are as much a father to me as Han Solo is. You are always there for me when I need you."

Her level of maturity at such a young age caused a swell of pride in Luke, and gently he accepted the card which Jaina still held out to him. She sat up, and watched with baited breath for his reaction.

Luke opened the folded flimsi and before he even read the words, a smile spread across his face.

"Where did you learn to draw a bantha so well?" He asked good-naturedly.

At this Jaina's face spilt into a relieved grin. Luke returned his attention to the card, and read her handwritten note.

_Uncle Luke,_

_I know you aren't a daddy, and I hope one day you can find a woman like Dad has. You are my favorite uncle, and I love you. Thank you for being so wonderful. I always love it when I get to see you. I want to be a Jedi and an X-wing pilot just like you someday! I can't wait to come to your academy, Uncle Luke! _

_I love you so much!_

_Love Jaina._

Luke tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, aware that at some point he'd started weeping. He glanced up from the card, holding it to his chest, as if he could somehow transfer the sweet words to his heart.

When he looked at Jaina, she was frowning worriedly. "You're not sad are you?"

Luke swiped at his face halfheartedly, and shook his head, offering a watery smile. "No, Sweetheart. I'm very happy. I've never received a gift for Father's Day… thank you."

Jaina smiled, and Luke drew her into a loving hug, kissing her forehead.

Maybe he did not have a family of his own, and he might never settle down. But there was no doubt in his mind that the family he did have through his sister and brother was all he could've asked for.

And he loved them with all his heart.


	10. Our Fallen Comrades

**Our Fallen Comrades**

**.**

**.**

**25-30 ABY**

**(Set during "Balance Point" in the New Jedi Order series {war with Yuuzahn Vong} when Jaina returns with Mara after their encounter with Nom Anor. I'd like to think that the family members would have had a moment to themselves, and so here is this one-shot.)**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N**__**: **__I do not own Star Wars_

**.**

**.**

**Coruscant**

Luke Skywalker jerked awake with a gasp, heart pounding. He glanced around quickly to get his bearings, and realized he was still in his apartment on Coruscant.

"What's the matter?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked groggily.

Luke glanced at her, and steadied his breathing.

"Luke?" Mara was awake now, and sitting up to peer at him.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had awakened him. Flashes of a battle, the cockpit of an X-wing… Jaina's voice.

And then pain, followed by nothing.

"Jaina's been hurt." Luke finally realized.

Mara's sharp intake of breath reminded him that she too cared for their niece.

"Where?" Mara asked. "Can you tell?"

Luke shut his eyes again, trying to find Jaina in the Force. He found her presence after a while: she was unconscious, but her mind reached for his when she felt his loving caress. Jaina sent him assurance that she was fine, followed by the image of a bacta tank, and then told him not to worry.

Luke sent her his love, and that of Mara's and broke from the connection.

"She's okay." Luke breathed with relief.

He gathered Mara into his arms and kissed her head.

"Thank the Force." Mara murmured.

Luke couldn't agree more.

**00000**

**Duro**

Luke looked up as Jaina approached. Anakin was lying in his cot across the room, taking a moment to relax. Mara was likewise resting in her bed before Anakin and Luke went on their recon mission.

"Uncle Luke?" Jaina approached almost nervously.

"Yes?"

She sat beside him on the couch, wringing her hands. Luke set his datapad down and turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired. "You're not in pain are you?"

She glanced up at him, and through the darkened medical lenses of her hood, Luke could see her frustration.

"Hmm? Oh, no Uncle Luke." Jaina assured him. "I'm fine there. Well, physically at least."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, but waited for her to continue.

"Uncle Luke, when was the first time you crashed in a ship?" Jaina asked with a furtive glance at Anakin.

Luke chuckled. "Boy, I can tell you many times I've crashed a ship. But the first time?" He pursed his lips in thought. "Actually, it was when I was barely a teenager. My friend Windy and I were flying Beggars Canyon when we crashed. Ben Kenobi had to save us from the Sand People."

Jaina smirked, but nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Luke pressed gently.

She shrugged. "I… I guess I'm worried that I won't be able to fly again."

"Your eyesight will return in time, Jaina." Luke soothed.

But as he said it, he began to realize that she had probably meant something else.

"I'm not worried about that, so much." Jaina said, confirming Luke's thoughts. "It's more that I don't know if I will be… I don't know… wanting to fly again?"

Luke set a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, believe me I do. Whenever a person crashes, there is always the doubt that they are a capable pilot after all." Luke squeezed her shoulder lightly. "But it does not mean that they aren't."

Jaina furrowed her brow at that, so he elaborated.

"Jaina, when you crashed, it was frightening. It's always the same for me, or for anyone. There is always that fear." Luke said softly. "And in some ways, it's harder to survive, because then we have to live with the pain and the memory. We are also required at some point to swallow that fear and move on.

"And for fighter pilots, it's even harder because of what we do." Luke continued. "Believe me when I tell you that even the veteran Rogues and the original squadron mates have all crashed a fair amount of times."

At Jaina's surprised start, Luke grinned momentarily. "Oh yes. It comes with the territory. Part of piloting is accepting the inevitable accidents. And if you cannot accept that accidents do happen- that means when, not if- then frankly you do not belong behind the controls of a starfighter."

Luke held up a hand to forestall Jaina's protest.

"I am not saying that you have to recover instantly, Jaina. These things take time. However, when we as pilots sit behind the controls of a fighter craft, we are taking not only our own lives into our hands, but those of our wingmates. Not to mention we are usually protecting larger transports, or evacuations and so forth."

Jaina seemed mollified by this. "What if I freeze when I get behind the controls of a new X-wing?"

Luke placed a hand under her chin, and lifted it gently so she was looking at him.

"You won't."

Jaina blinked back tears. "But how can you know?"

"Because I know _you_." Luke answered. "And the Jaina Solo I know is not a quitter. She fights for what she loves and believes in… though not always if it means she fights for herself."

This last reproach was met with a self-conscious smile from his niece.

"I guess you're right, Uncle Luke." She admitted. "It's just hard."

He nodded. "Yes, it is. But it is also worth it."

She smiled brighter at this. "I agree. Do you really think I can do it?"

"I know you can. And you will." Luke answered honestly. "And I believe in you. You love flying more than anything, and you have worked too hard to get to where you are to just throw it away after one incident."

"Thanks Uncle Luke." Jaina sniffed, and wrapped her arms around him.

Luke held her, and thanked the Force again that Jaina wasn't killed in that accident. He noticed she had started crying harder, and frowned.

"Jaina? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She clung to him. "I … I keep thinking of Annie Captison."

Luke thought he might recognize the name, but he couldn't put face to it.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes. She died during the fight for Ithor." Jaina sat up again, wiping at her face. "I can't stop thinking that her death was my fault."

Luke shook his head. "No. You can't believe that."

Jaina looked at him. "How can I not? I was her wingman. I was supposed to watch her back."

Luke gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Because it will hinder you. Believe me; I know how much it hurts to lose squadron mates."

Luke felt tears of his own sting his eyes as he remembered the very first.

"You know, the first time I sat behind the controls of an X-wing was the battle over Yavin IV. I flew against the Death Star. The Alliance lost most of the pilots who flew that mission that day." Luke's throat closed for a moment. "And I lost my best friend. He was my wingman during the trench run."

"Who was it?" Jaina asked; she was all ears now.

"His name was Biggs Darklighter. He was my only real friend at the time. We grew up together on Tatooine, and we saw each other again just before we went up against the Death Star."

Jaina frowned. "Darklighter? As in Gavin Darklighter?"

Luke nodded. "His younger cousin."

"Oh." Jaina was quiet for a moment. "How did you go on?"

"I never forgot him, but I tried my best to honor him by continuing the fight against the Empire." Luke replied. "And you can do the same for your friend Annie. Remember her, and honor her along with all others we lose in the fight by carrying it on the best you can." He sighed. "That is all any of us can do."

Jaina suddenly realized that if anyone was familiar with losing comrades it was her uncle. Luke Skywalker was no stranger to death, whether it be friend, family, foe or student. Or even innocents caught up in the fight between two opposing sides.

Luke had commanded squadrons of fighters during the Rebellion Era, and had gone on to teach new Jedi and send them on missions.

Not all of them came home.

Jaina looked upon her uncle in a new light. She had known of course that he had experienced those things, but now that she had been through it herself, she understood it like she hadn't – couldn't – before.

She and her uncle were now brother and sister in arms.

Jaina hugged him again.

"I love you Uncle Luke."

He returned the embrace. "I love you too, Jaina. It is okay to mourn those we lose, but they would not want us to bog ourselves down by grief and guilt. Live for those who pass on, but don't forget to live for yourself as well."

She nodded against his chest, grateful for his gentle strength. She had missed this: just being in his comforting arms, knowing that for a brief moment in time all was right in the galaxy.

"This feels nice." Jaina murmured. "I wish there was more time to just spend as our family."

Luke kissed her head. "I agree. But for now, we will just have to take what we can get. And keep your chin up. Things usually get worse before they get better. But they _do _get better."

"I will, Uncle Luke."


End file.
